


Hypocrites

by sacredsprites



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsprites/pseuds/sacredsprites
Summary: What would happen if Glinda roped Elphaba into a trip with Pfannee and Shenshen? At first it seems all is as expected, but when surprising truths are revealed and secrets are spilled, things become rousing. Mostly lighthearted fluff and smiles, some short-lived angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! One time I made some post on tumblr about wanting a story like this! Though it might take a couple of chapters before you realise what that is. I also do mini doodles on my tumblr (sacredsprites) based on this fic. Also I think the idea of Shenshen doing sports comes from lightningprinces amazing fanfic, go check it out!

In the early hours of the day, a stagecoach pulled up to Shiz University, a second one trailing in its wake. Upon arrival, the driver motioned to the school’s lone footman, who immediately began to haul cases and bags onto the roof rack. He was greeted with an icy glance and bashfully attempted to pay more attention to what he was doing. Ama Clipp and Vimp quickly stepped into the second stagecoach and motioned for the driver to go. The day was slowly coming to life, the sunlight dappled in the shade of the trees as birds started their morning call.

Tentatively, Glinda stepped into the first stagecoach. The Ama’s stagecoach had already left. She sighed, the others were holding her up. She gazed out the window wistfully. The school looked so hushed, so quiet, now that it had come to the end of the year. Majority of the students had left Shiz yesterday for their summer vacation, however, Glinda knew that it would’ve been hectic trying to leave in the height of the chaos. Carriages and bags everywhere, students frantically searching for lost items and parents and old friends wandering aimlessly around the school on so-called “tours”, it frankly wasn’t worth the risk. Now the school was pleasantly still.

She drew her attention back to the stagecoach and smiled at Elphaba, gesturing for her to join her inside. The green girl stepped into the stagecoach, deftly taking a place beside her whilst wrapping an arm around Glinda’s shoulders. Glinda gazed up at her, deciding that it would be okay to nuzzle against her shoulder, causing her usually passive friend to smirk coyly. She grinned as she reminisced on the bittersweet memories of their friendship. It had taken them a terribly long time to get to this position of mutual trust, affection and something she couldn’t quite place her finger upon. Now, she cherished each and every moment she shared with Elphaba, a statement she would’ve found laughable at the beginning of the year. The only thing that bugged her, however, was that there was a weird and a peculiar awkwardness that still plagued their conversations. She knew they Elphaba wasn’t happy with the facade she would put up when around other people. Frankly, Glinda hated it as well. It felt so wrong to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. Not that it mattered now. 

Yet there was another cause for the awkwardness that Glinda would never let herself believe. She often found herself succumbed to temptations of leaning closer to her friend, holding her gazes longer, driven by a passionate fire deep within her that honestly wanted much more than she ever allowed herself to have. Even now, she realised that she was softly running her hand across Elphaba’s thigh, her hand curving up towards the abdomen and straight back down the centre. The green girl looked on the verge of whimpering, and this drove Glinda’s desires wilder. Pretending to be oblivious to her actions, she quietly hummed an old Gilikin folk song as she repeated her actions. Elphaba finally gave in, letting out a tiny moan. Her eyes widened in shock, more surprised by the noise than Glinda and firmly grabbed her wrist.

“Stop,” she said, her voice heavy and raspy.

“Why?” Glinda replied, hers playful and seductive. 

“Sweet mother of Oz- what are you doing?” Another voice rang out. The girls’ heads sharply turned.

Pfannee hastily stepped into the stagecoach. Shenshen quickly followed, her face matching the same expressions as her counterpart; shock, disgust and a hint of amusement. Glinda jerked away from Elphaba as the two girls sat down opposite them. An awkward silence lingered in the air.

“Well, I asked you a question!” Pfannee sniffed.

“Oh! Well...erm...I..” Glinda stuttered over the words, instantly regretting her actions. 

“Whatever, Pfannee leave it,” Shenshen said, cutting her off, apparently more interested in her nails than engaging in the conversation. Pfannee nodded and sat down glaring at Elphaba. It intrigued Glinda, that they were dropping the conversation. She wondered why they hadn’t questioned further. Perhaps they had only caught a quick glimpse, maybe they really didn’t care, which was unlikely as they had an extremely soft spot for drama and gossip material. Or maybe it made them uncomfortable. 

Not that it mattered now. Glinda was glad for it, as hopefully, it meant that the matter would be forgotten shortly. 

“What took you guys so long?” 

Elphaba said bluntly. She had never been comfortable with the duo. Even though they had stopped being horrid to her a few months back, they mostly ignored her, and they had been shocked when Glinda had told them that Elphaba was coming on the trip as well. This had caused for Glinda to sit down and explain that she and Elphaba have settled their differences and become friends. They had ignored her for a week before realising there was nothing they could actually do about it. This whole incident had probably irked her more. 

“Pfannnee lost a few of her lip glosses. Sorry.” Shenshen said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. Glinda groaned inwardly. This was a great start to a trip that could potentially last up to a week if all went well. They were all coming back to her house in Pertha Hills, a good change for Elphaba, who had been stressing for the past semester over exams, and an opportunity to let her parents know that she had made good connections. Yet if the exchanges between them were this bitter, then there was hardly any point of going. Elphaba must’ve noticed her glum manner because instead of replying with a witty remark, she accepted the “apology” with a tone slightly softer than her previous. Glinda signalled to the driver to go and he clucked the reins.

*

At first, Glinda had no idea where to look or what to do. Pfannee was busy recounting an outrageously carnal tale to Shenshen, who was eagerly reacting, her head bobbing like a doll on a string, Elphaba was doing her absolute best to ignore them by distracting herself with a book, and it was clear that nobody was willing to involve her. Not that it mattered now. Glinda busied herself with the schedule for the trip, yet struggled to push down the bitter feeling of loneliness. 

She made notes on all the activities she had planned; massages, manicures, picnics, sightseeing, shopping, dining and her personal favourite, visiting the funfair and circus that rested on the bay of Wellsmore Springs. When she was younger her parents had taken her there often. The day always started the same; heading down to the lukewarm water for a long swim. Her parents would sometimes let her bring friends, but honestly, she preferred when it was just them. In the afternoon they would take her to the fairgrounds and a small parade of shops. The evenings were filled with a trip to a restaurant and dessert bar. Then they would buy some caramel glazed popped corn as a treat, and make their way to the circus. Those precious little moments with her parents had not seemed significant to her when she was young, yet she as she got older she realised she had taken them for granted. 

Although her parent’s businesses became more successful, they became extremely busy. They stopped doing the fun things they had done before, like going to the springs. They began to leave earlier each morning and arrive later each evening. They stopped asking her if she was happy. She became aware of the lack of quality time she actually spent with her parents at just ten years old. Just when it seemed as if they were finally going to settle down, they always seemed to have one more trip, one more meeting, one more event to go to. There was no time left for her. Not that it mattered now. As she grew older, she buried her feelings and busied herself. She learned to get along by herself. She learned how to mask her true feelings. She learned how to be a people pleaser. Most importantly she learnt from her parent's mistakes and treasured those who were close to her, regardless of if they did the same. She slowly drifted further and further from her parents. Yet every year, without fail, she had found herself at Wellsmore Springs desperately trying to recapture the lost memories she had shared with them long ago. 

Drawing her mind away from the matter, she finished up the final notes on her timetable and turned to face her companions. Thankfully, the scandalous tale had ended and both Pfannee and Shenshen were busying themselves with their makeup. Glinda grinned, this was something she could definitely be involved in. Grabbing her makeup bag, she began to show them her latest collection of lipsticks. Halfway through a heated discussion on whether makeup should be needed when going to the gym, and very different opinions of what the gym was actually for, Glinda realised that she had completely forgotten about Elphaba. She looked behind her, only to find the green girl still reading. Glinda felt relief course through her, though had what had she expected to find? Elphaba listening in and being critical of her obnoxiously stupid conversations? She knew that her friends could be a bit daft; they didn’t seem to care about their academics and they could be downright malicious to those that they hated, but they had redeeming qualities. Pfannee and Shenshen just hadn’t opened up and revealed them. The irony of the situation was that if Glinda got Elphaba to open up as well, this trip could really be a turning point. 

Taking a breath she twisted round to fully face Elphaba and softly pushed the book down between her hands. The green girl displayed a look of vexation, but Glinda pressed on.

“So, Elphaba, what do you think the gym is useful for?” She asked with a partially forced smile. 

“Exercise,” Elphaba replied picking her book back up again.

Shenshen and Pfannee sniggered behind her. Glinda turned to face them. 

“Ah! You see Shenshen, Elphie here agrees with you; exercise is the sole purpose of a gym. I’m afraid you are outvoted Pfannee, sports equipment and workouts are superior to the fact it is a hot destination for checking out cute guys!” She giggled childishly. 

Awkwardness lingered in the air for a few moments. 

“So guys do you want to look at the stuff we are going to be doing over the next two weeks?” Glinda pulled out her schedules, trying to break the tension. 

“Sure,” Pfannee muttered snatching the papers from Glinda’s hands. She pondered over it with Shenshen for a while before passing it back with an approving nod. Glinda passed the papers to Elphaba who barely even glanced at it before giving it back. 

This was absolutely ridiculous. Glinda had not anticipated just how bad the chemistry between her best friends was. She needed a distraction.

“Driver! Can we stop for a break please, just to stretch our legs and the like?” She called out. The driver brought the stagecoach to a stop. 

*

Pfannee and Shenshen hopped out the stagecoach, not even bothering to wait for her. Not that it mattered now. The Amas came and went, fussing over each of them in turn. She waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Elphaba, who had still hadn’t put that dammed book down.

“Well, that went well,” Glinda said leaning her head on Elphaba’s shoulder. The green girl stiffly moved away.

“At least you guys were civil,” she muttered when she got no response. 

Elphaba ignored her. 

“Oh for Oz’s sake, couldn’t you just help me out here, Elphaba? Glinda hissed, snatching the book away from her. This resulted in the green girl letting out an exasperated sigh and a mini scramble to get the book back. 

“What do you want me to do, Glinda? Start acting like they’re my best friends? Forget all the horrible things they did to me? To you?”

“First of all, we both know they didn’t  do  _anything_ to me, and second of all, I know it’s going to be hard Elphie, I knew there would be issues with having you mix with Pfannee and Shenshen. But I’m sick of having to hide you, I’m not embarrassed by you! Don’t you see this is what this is all about? I’m not ashamed to call you my friend, Elphie!” Glinda was practically yelling, grabbing onto Elphaba’s shoulders, forcing her to pay attention. She felt guilty that all she had said had only just come to her mind. Elphaba stared at her, then fiercely grabbed Glinda’s arms. Glinda squealed as she shut her eyes, suddenly very afraid of what Elphaba would do, when she felt herself being enveloped in a huge hug. 

“I never knew you cared” Elphaba murmured, softly rubbing Glinda’s back. 

“Of course I care Elphie, what do you think you are to me?”

“I actually don’t really know.” 

Just as Glinda opened her mouth to respond, Pfannee and Shenshen returned, not even acknowledging them. Glinda sometimes wondered what  she actually was to  them . Not that it mattered now. Elphaba gently let go of Glinda and she shuffled away. Shenshen looked like she wanted to say something but oddly kept quiet. 

“I’m just going outside for a stretch,” Glinda said, giving Elphaba a look. She yawned as she stood up, manoeuvring around the makeup bags and books scattered on the floor. 

“Oh dear, you do need to clean up this mess. Honestly, we’ve only been here for a couple of hours!” She hopped out of the stagecoach, grateful for a bit of sunlight and space. Hoping that Elphaba had taken the hint and tried to break the tension, she listened in to their conversation. At first, all she heard was rustling as the girls cleaned up the mess. Then Elphaba quietly spoke up.

“So, Shenshen, I didn’t realise you were interested in sports to such an extent that you would pick it over guys. Care to expand on that?”

To Glinda’s surprise, Shenshen answered with only a hint of hesitation. 

“Well... back in the Minkos clan we are taught sports as soon as we can walk, and physical activity is of the utmost importance, so yeah...I guess that’s it” 

“May I enquire as to what sports you do?” 

“Erm...my family has a reputation in weaponry and combat sports, so I do fencing, archery and martial art but I also like the javelin, discus and long-distance running.” 

“Wait, you like _martial_ _ art_?  And  _weaponry_ ? Shenny, what in Oz? I’ve can’t imagine you doing anything as violent as that! You...you told me you did dance!” Pfannee spluttered, her voice almost accusing. 

“Ugh- it’s been a while since I did any of that, and, _you’re_ always hanging around in the foyer, looking for cute guys when I go to the gym with you so you never pay attention to what I’m doing. Plus I never told you I did dance- that was Milla!”

“Oh well, that is so unladylike!” Pfannee snapped back. Glinda realised that she ought to slip back in the stagecoach before an argument broke out. She hurried back in trying to ignore the look of subtle amusement on Elphaba’s face.

She settled down back next to the green girl, giving her hand a discreet squeeze as thanks. Pfannee and Shenshen were too busy glaring at each other to notice. She wondered if one day they would have an argument about something that actually mattered. Not that it mattered now. They often got into silly squabbles like this and it took a maximum of an hour before they had completely forgotten about it. 

“Shall we get going? We have several hours until we arrive, Madam, and the other coach left several minutes ago” the driver stated.

“Of course, thank you.” 

*

The rest of the journey was blissfully quiet. As predicted, Shenshen and Pfannee forgot about their argument and spent a good hour pouring over fashion magazines. For a while, Glinda joined them, and by some form of miracle, Elphaba offered her opinions on a few of the gowns, and they were not all negative. A warm feeling settled in Glinda’s chest as she realised that Elphaba was trying to make an effort all for her.

A short while later Glinda fell asleep and she was almost certain that the rest of them did as well, though she knew Elphaba would never admit it. Not that it mattered. She was awoken by a shrill giggle, for Shenshen and Pfannee had returned once more to recalling libidinous tales. She rolled her eyes as she turned to face Elphaba. She was ignoring them again, this time with some writing.

“What’re you doing, Elphie?” Glinda said, peering over her shoulder.

“Just finishing this essay on a book Dr. Dillamond suggested to me, before he died.” 

She signed sadly as Glinda patted her shoulder sympathetically. 

“Do you have to write an essay on every book you read?”

“No, but this one is special,” Elphaba pointed out.

“Special how?” 

“It is a collection of psychology papers from centuries ago, written by an Animal professor by the name of Mikyal. He was one of the only Animal authors to have his books published. It studies whether Animals are more psychologically similar to humans or animals, by observing how said humans and animals react to a series of scenarios and seeing which species the Animal’s results compare closer to when they are put in the same scenarios. Obviously, we know that human and Animals are more similar, but at the time it was a groundbreaking discovery.”

Elphaba became extremely excited as she spoke, her emphasis and animation charming Glinda as she tried to follow the green girl’s train of thought. She gave up on listening and focused on watching the clouds flicker past them outside. Elphaba tapped her shoulder excitedly, breaking Glinda from her daze.

“Obviously...your father must know a great deal about that, right Glinda?” 

“Huh?... Sorry, Elphie I wasn’t really listening.“

“Oh.” Elphaba looked crestfallen. She sighed and turned back to her writing. Glinda felt guilt and pain ravage her calm demeanour. She gently rubbed Elphaba’s back.

“Oh I’m sorry Elphie, I didn’t realise how much it meant to you,” she murmured as she softly pushed the paper and pen out of Elphaba’s hands, then grasped them. She stared deeply into her hazel eyes, daring her to look away. 

“Uh...it’s...it’s fine Glinda.” Elphaba stammered, her usually composed manner shattered. 

“I would never want to hurt one of my dearest friend’s feelings,” Glinda mused, realising the lack of personal space between them. She shuffled closer, and she swore she heard Elphaba gulp. 

“No, it’s alright...it was a load of nonsense anyway

“I can never talk like you, I’m so daft when it comes to this.”

“No...you’re amazing. Remember when Morrible made us all recite that old Unionist poem. It was so dull and that was reflected in all of the students’ reading. Yet your recital...your recital reflected your nature in a way no one else could”

“And...my nature is?” Glinda mumbled so shyly she was sure Elphaba barely heard it. The green girl placed her arms on Glinda’s shoulders, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She returned to staring into her eyes as Elphaba answered the question.

“Captivating, my sweet” 

_“Of course I care Elphie, what do you think you are to me?”_

_“I actually don’t really know”_

In an instant, Glinda was hit with a subtle yet astounding realisation that bewildered her so much that she had to take a second to replay it in her mind. Perhaps Elphaba had meant something else by implying that she didn’t know the dynamics of their relationship. Initially, she had interpreted that Elphaba thought she wasn’t very significant in Glinda’s life. Yet now she wondered if the green girl thought that she was something more than a friend. The idea scared Glinda, yet also made her quiver with excitement. She realised how close and intimate she and Elphaba got sometimes and wondered if it was always platonic? They had been finding themselves in situations similar to this one for a while now. She had always known what Elphaba was to her, a good friend, yet now a seed of doubt had been placed on her mind. 

Suddenly aware that it had gone quiet, she sharply turned her head to face Pfannee and Shenshen. Thankfully they had both fallen asleep, Pfannee resting her head on the taller girl. She coughed, making sure they were genuinely asleep but the only outcome was that Pfannee stirred and nestled closer to Shenshen, who groggily patted her. She smiled, before turning back to Elphaba. Those desperate, wild urges, that drove her heated feelings, had returned and wanted to close the already small gap between them. However, her common sense and moral compass knew that she couldn’t do that, yet. She kissed Elphaba’s cheek, trying to keep it as chaste as possible.

“You’re such a good friend to me, Elphie,” she murmured, before letting the green girl hug her, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She felt upset that she hadn’t embarked further and wondered if Elphaba felt the same. Not that it mattered now. 

“Right...why don’t you tell me about that essay and this time I’ll listen- I promise.” Glinda said as she snuggled against Elphaba’s sturdy shoulder. As she listened carefully to the green girl’s philosophies she came to a conclusion about a very different topic; this trip would be alright. As tedious as it would be, she and Elphaba would hold out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glinda reunites with her parents and confronts long lost memories and  
feelings associated with home, and Elphaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I decided to make Glinda rich in my story, I’ve seen fan fiction where she comes from the middle or lower classes and I thought it would be fun to design and describe an upperclass house. My doodles for this chapter are grouped with my ones from chapter one. All comments and kudos are much appreciated!

When they finally arrived at the house, hauling bags and cases down from the rack, Pfannee was not impressed. 

“Ugh, don’t you have any housekeeping staff?” 

“Miss Pfannee! Do be nice!” Ama Clipp chided.

“It’s alright, we do. My apologies for not having here in advance. We have two maids, one butler, a groundskeeper, a cook, three footmen, two drivers and Ama- that’s it. I’m so sorry, I shall call the footmen up here at once.” Glinda said, her voice ever so slightly snobbish. She rung a small bell attached the front gates as the driver helped them to unload. 

Shenshen stared in slight awe at the beauty of Glinda’s house, though it was rustic and slightly outdated. It was high atop a hill that overlooked the many other hills of Pertha. The view was simply breathtaking, and even Elphaba’s eyebrows lifted in delight, though they knitted back into a scowl before anyone could notice. The house itself was old, yet unwavering in its grandeur. There was a sense of mystery to it, the old cobbled pathway, lined with small hydrangea bushes, meandered its way up to the main building, which was a light cream colour. The veranda had sweet rose baskets hanging on its vine-draped walls, the facade simple in design, yet somehow still mesmerising. 

But better than the house was the grounds upon where it stood. Alluring blossom trees, that should’ve wilted in the hot summer season, spread their petals over the crisp green grass, which was dotted with flowers of every hue. There was a small pond, with lilies and swans floating on its surface and a light blue Wendy house by its side. The land was slightly hilly, and the trees had small benches and seats underneath them. Parts of the grounds were hidden from view to the overbearing oak and quoxwood trees. There were small paths that led out of the garden and down to the village. There were also paths that led up to the higher hills though they were all locked with a gate. 

“Wow it’s...so...err homely,” Pfannee mumbled though Glinda knew she was just jealous. You didn’t get such charming houses amongst the people of class in Munchkinland. Only the Eminences did.

“Well, I think it is just adorable!” Shenshen exclaimed as she spun around to take in the full view.

“Thanks...ah here are the footmen! Boys, come help these young ladies with their bags, please!” 

“Of course Miss Galinda”

“Erm...actually...it’s Glinda now” she mumbled, though still loud enough for them to hear. 

“Apologies, Miss Glinda. May I enquire as to who these young ladies are?”

“Shenshen of the Minkos Clan,” Shsnshen said not bothering to shake their hands due to their status, though she smiled at them. 

“Pfannee of Pfan Hall.” Pfannee tried her best to look down at them, though they were several inches taller than her. 

“Elphaba Thropp...of Colwen Grounds.” She gave a polite bow, but even she knew there was no reason to shake a footman’s hand. If the footmen were surprised at her green colour, they did not show it. They gracefully transferred the bags onto the luggage trolley, before stepping to the side to allow the girls to pass.

“After me, ladies!” Glinda chirped. She led them up to the long pathway, occasionally stopping to point out different plants and statues. When they eventually reached the huge oak-panelled doors, Glinda’s parents were standing there waiting for them.

“Galinda, darling, how wonderful it is to see you! We are so sorry about Ama Clutch, she will be missed.” 

The other Amas bowed their heads sadly. 

Her mother still beamed at her, gesturing for her to hug them. 

“Actually...it’s Glinda now. I prefer it pronounced like that.”

She smiled back nervously as she hugged her mother and father, her mind unable to think of anything but how genuinely kind Ama Clutch had been to her. There was little to no difference in the way her Ama had acted in front of Glinda’s friends compared to her normal behaviour. Her parents, however, were a different story. Not that it mattered now. 

“And I see you’ve brought some friends! Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. Lord and Lady Upland of the Upperuplands, Glinda’s ever-loving parents.”

The girls repeated the introductions they had given to the footmen, this time with Shenshen and Pfannee curtsying and Elphaba giving deft handshakes. This time she introduced herself as the Thropp Third descending, which caused Mr Upland to jump into an exciting flurry and waffle on about political disputes, which thankfully Elphaba had decent knowledge in. Glinda was grateful that the Thropp family was known of amongst the rich folk of Glilikin, for it meant her parents were not as taken aback by her green skin than most people. It was hard not to carry a look of surprise, but they carried it well. 

She grinned as they ushered the girls inside, and gave them a tour of the house. Pfannee acted unimpressed, though knew the Munchkinlander had slightly less money than her. She was surprised that Shenshen was the most polite, the girl was significantly richer than all of them. Yet she asked lots of questions and gave the impression that she simply adored Glinda’s parents. And Glinda’s parents loved it. She only wished they acted like this with her. Not that it mattered now.

As they wandered around the house, Glinda and Shenshen walked arm in arm, chatting good-naturedly about the activities for tomorrow; Elphaba was reluctantly having a discussion with Mr Upland about how the Thropps had managed to stay in power and Pfannee was bragging to Mrs Upland about something or another. They ended up back in the foyer.

“Well girls, I’m sure you’ll have a pleasant time staying with us, we are thrilled to have you. It’s so wonderful to see that our little Glinda has made such perfect friends. You are exactly what we hoped for Glinda. We are just so proud of her.”

Elphaba stood back shyly from the group, knowing that the compliment did not expand to her. With a huge smile, Glinda grabbed her hand, pulling her forward, much to her dismay. Thankfully the Lord and Lady didn’t notice it. 

“It’s even more wonderful to see what good-spirited parents Glinda has, Lord and Lady Upland!” Shenshen chirped with a beam.

“Thank you, dear, you’re much too kind.”

Glinda found herself agreeing with her parents, for once. It was downright ridiculous seeing them actually engage with her friends. They barely even acknowledged her presence, let alone be interested in her life. She would have been overcome with joy had it been genuine. But it wasn’t. Not that it mattered now. She should be grateful that they were making an effort instead of sulking. 

“Glinda, we’ve had the footmen send the cases up to your room and the guest room, thank Oz they are opposite each other! We also have a room just down the hall for the Amas, with two beds. Your rooms each consist of one queen-size bed, I am sure that you and your friends don’t mind sharing two to a bed?” Mr Upland enquired.

The girls nodded their heads. 

“Excellent, we shall give you girls some time to unpack your things, Glinda will be able to send up the maids if you need any assistance, and see you at dinner, we have some work to attend to.” With that, they walked off, leaving the girls standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

*

“So Shenshen, Pfannee, would you guys like to take the guest suite and me and Elphaba can share my room?”

Shenshen nodded.

“Thanks, Glinda, your parents are so kind, I’m sure we will have a good time here- I can’t believe you have a fencing courtyard!” 

“Now, now Shenshen, remember your place!” Ama Vimp butted in.

“It’s alright, Ama Vimp, I’m sure my parents won’t mind Shenshen using it, we can ask them at supper. Let’s go to the rooms, we’ve all had a long and tiring day. Follow me, ladies!”

As they settled into their rooms and unpacked, Glinda was rather astounded to see that Shenshen’s sweet nature had not been an act to impress her parents as she still continued to be kind, even offering to give Elphaba her spare pair of slippers, though Pfannee kept shooting her shocked looks, and nasty sneers at Elphaba. Perhaps Shenshen’s generally snobby nature at school was the effect of Pfannee’s overbearing influence. Maybe now she would be able to rub off on Pfannee and make her kind too, for the other girl was being fairly arrogant in her manner. Not that it mattered now. 

She was overjoyed to see that Shenshen’s true colours were being drawn out, for she never really spoke up for herself at school, letting Pfannee have all the attention. She smirked. It seemed like Pfannee was always trying to get people’s attention- especially Shenshen’s.

She watched from the other room as Shenshen tried to fend off the munchkinlander who was trying to hug her. In truth, Pfannee was a very clingy person who had a craving for physical touch. She had numerous hook-ups, with boys hopelessly enticed with her beauty and charm, some of them going on simultaneously. But as soon they were not “good enough” she turned her malicious side on them. It seemed that Pfannee had never actually had a serious relationship with someone. It could do her some good. She needed to learn to cherish and care for someone because of their personality, not just because of their physicality. Otherwise, she would end up feeling miserable. Not that it mattered now.

She seemed content with pestering Shenshen for affection, and besides, she had to start with caring for her friends, before she thought about boyfriends. Glinda was interrupted from her trail of thought by a light tapping on her shoulder. 

“Hey, Elphie.” She said turning around to face her friend. 

“Uh...Glinda I’ve been calling you and all you’ve been doing is staring into space, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something,” Glinda replied, still looking at Pfannee and Shenshen. 

“Oh well, I was just wondering if...if...you would brush my hair for me? The way you do it at school?” She whispered, colour flushing her cheeks. 

“Aww Elphie, you are just too cute! Of course, I can, pass me the brush and sit down on this cushion.” Glinda shut the door, glancing one last time at Pfannee and Shenshen, before practically dragging Elphaba over to the cushion and playfully pushing her down. 

She settled herself on the bed, beginning to fiddle with the green girl’s silky hair. She eased out the knots between the fine strands of hair with her fingers, causing Elphaba to hiss and groan in pain. 

“Oh hush, Elphie, complaining isn’t going to do anything.” She chided patting her head softly before continuing. 

“I...argh...can’t help it!” Elphaba snapped back between gritted teeth. 

“Now, now, Elphaba calm down, I’m almost finished. You did ask me about this.”

“I asked you to brush my hair, not rip it out.” 

“It will hurt more when I brush if I don’t do this, I don’t have your oils, you haven’t unpacked them yet so-for Oz’s sake, stay still Elphie!” She finished up quickly and grabbed the brush from the green girl’s hands.

“This was my favourite brush as a child,” she mused, mostly to herself. 

Every night before her bedtime, her mother had brushed her hair for her. Glinda, like Elphaba, had found it painful and cried a lot. Her mother had sung to her to calm her down, and it had always worked. As her mother became busier, Ama Clutch had taken over from her. She was good, just not as attentive as her mother. Soon Glinda had taken over it herself. She had taken over doing most things by herself by the time she was eight. Ama Clutch only did the things she physically wasn’t able to do, rather than the things that made it easier for Glinda. She was grateful for it. She considered herself more grounded and sensible than other girls from similar backgrounds of wealth. Sure, she considered herself as a bit spoilt, but she had learnt valuable lessons from the mild neglect she had received as a child.

“Glinda! Are you listening to me?” Elphaba said, her brow furrowed in worry. 

“Yeah...I’m fine- what did you say?”

“It’s just...are you sure want to use that brush on me, if it’s your favourite. I can go get another one if you want.” 

“Aww, Elphie it’s okay,” Glinda said, as she began to brush the raven black hair cascading down Elphaba’s lean back. She tenderly massaged her scalp as the brush flowed through her hair, like a boat through a river. Elphaba hummed in pleasure.

“Ahh, that feels so good Glinda. You’re an expert at this.” 

Glinda smiled as she set the hairbrush down. She sat down on the floor, then sat on Elphaba’s lap. The green girl froze in fear, but relaxed when Glinda stroked her hair, letting it intertwine with her fingers. 

“Oh please don’t stop!” Elphaba squeaked, her voice unusually high. She jumped back, hands over her mouth, startled at her voice. Blushing furiously as she realised what she had said. Glinda giggled. 

“Sweet Lurline Elphie, where did that come from?” She pulled Elphaba up onto the bed, falling back from exhaustion. Lightly nudging her, Elphaba lay down beside her. Glinda pulled the blanket over them giggling. 

“Hey Glinda! Oh for Oz’s sake, stop it!” She said as Glinda tickled her. She squealed as Elphaba jabbed her and attempted to pin her down. 

The moment was cut short as Glinda heard sniggering, her heart sank as she whipped her head around. 

Pfannee and Shenshen burst past the already half opened door, and into the room, laughing hysterically. 

“We...thought....you were...oh Unnamed God...were you?” Shenshen wheezed between gales of laughter.

“Eugh that’s so gross, Shenshen, Glinda would never! Ever! Why would you say that! Not in a million years! I’m sure she’d rather die than do anything sexual with dearest Elphie here.” Pfannee said catching on to what Shenshen was implying. She shot Elphaba a smug look. The green girl was flushing furiously, partly out of rage and partly out of embarrassment. She whipped the blanket off her and jumped up. Glinda gulped, her heart pounding in her chest.

”Eww guys, you are so immature! That is the most disgusting and disturbing thing I have heard all day. I was just brushing her hair, and it kind of went from there. Come on, it’s time for dinner!” She said laughing, though it felt painful and wretched her heart. She tried to read Elphaba’s face, but found nothing. She stood up abruptly and marched out of the room, the others trailing in her wake. 

*

Glinda sat in a trance for most of the dinner. For so long, she had put off her romantic feelings, for anyone. Now she knew she had to face her fears. She knew she would never like boys in the way other girls did. She had known that she had an attraction to girls since she was a young teen. At first, she had thought that she was the only one. That she had something wrong with her. She hadn’t dared to ask her parents or Ama Clutch. The idea of being a sexual deviant was enough to make her cry. She hadn’t known what her life would become, what she had done to deserve this punishment. She had just wanted to be normal. Then she had stumbled amongst her salvation. She had found a book from the Vinkus by the name:  Her love, Nïyaha  in her young Aunt Beffie’s house. As she read, completely engrossed in the chilling tale, the truth had dawned on her; there were others like her. She wasn’t alone. 

After completing the book, she had been asked Beffie to help her find find more like it. Suprisingly, Beffie hadn’t enquired further. They went to the rural library on the outskirts of Pertha Hills, where Beffie had gotten the book from. Ironically hidden away in the back of a closed Unionist chapel, its contents went against most of society’s standards and normalities. Authors varied from Vinkans to Animals and the contents was a world away from the books Glinda had read at school. It became her sanctuary. Every week Beffie would take her to visit it, for she found things she liked in there as well. All was good there. Until it was shut down by a visiting governor for its “illicit” content. That being the moment Glinda had realised that Oz would never accept her, she desperately looked for a solution. She could hide it, just like she hid her emotions. And so she had forced herself to ignore it, push it deep down within her. Try and gage boys’ interests, and be like everyone else. She secretly was in awe of those who refused to hide. Take Crope and Tibbett for example. Everyone knew that they were devoutly in love. But the abuse and bullying they got were on another level. And at the centre of it all was Pfannee and Avaric. They took it upon themselves to make sure that the boys faced misery almost every week. Glinda could not even imagine what it would be like if they knew about her.

And then there was Elphaba.

Glinda liked to pretend that she was an issue of her own, but she knew Elphaba fitted perfectly into her problem of whom she was attracted to. Because deep down she knew that she was attracted to Elphaba. There was no point trying to deny it anymore. Her initial fascination with the green girl had blossomed into something much deeper. And try she might deny it, she really wanted her. 

“Glinda dear, you’ve been very quiet, I just asked you a question- did you not hear?”

“No, sorry Momsie, I didn’t. I was too busy thinking about all the fun we are going to have tomorrow.” Glinda said lying through her teeth. Pfannee snickered at the use of “Momsie”, causing embarrassment to flood Glinda’s cheeks.

“Well, dear I was just wondering if you have a special boy back at the university. Anyone you fancy?” her mother said, a cheeky grin on her face. 

Of all the things to ask. She blushed furiously as she stammered over her words.

“Well, um...I decided I want to focus more on my schoolwork and getting good results...before I pursue a relationship with someone.” She said inwardly groaning as she accidentally put an emphasis on “someone” rather than a boy. Thankfully her parents did not notice, but the conversation did not shift.

“Well, Miss Pfannee here tells me that there is a certain boy, what’s his name again dear? Avaric? Ahh, that’s it. Margreave Tenmeadows’ boy. Yes well, this Avaric has had an eye on you.” 

“Oh! I thought Avaric liked you, Pfannee! Does he not?”

Pfannee shook her head glumly. 

“No...he already told me he liked you.” she muttered. Shenshen patted her back sympathetically. 

“Oh well, I won’t accept his affections Pfannee, he really isn’t my type, and I’ll try and turn his head towards you while I have an influence over him.” Glinda replied with a mischievous smile. This brightened Pfannee up and she tried to brighten up for the rest of the dinner.

“Oh, what about you, Miss Elphaba. Anybody caught your eye? Of course, as the future Eminent you need an heir to carry on the Thropp line when you get older, do you not?” 

Pfannee once again snickered, this time more discretely. Elphaba glared at her before clearing her throat. The silence caused for Glinda to stare awkwardly at her.

“I was never really comfortable with love, you may put that on the fact that when it comes to love, I am...very different compared to other girls. I mean...I’m green! I’m not really ready to find a lover...I need to learn to love myself. Also I agree with Miss Glinda.”Elphaba said in a high girly voice, causing Pfannee to snigger even more. Glinda’s parents nodded and the subject shifted to self acceptance 

Glinda’s heart had stopped when she heard her, yet she had realised halfway through the sentence that Elphaba was not declaring her love for women. Her thoughts conflicted between relief and disappointment. Elphaba certainly didn’t act like she possessed the typical attraction to men. But then again, deeming her as an homosexual was definitely pushing it. What would change if she was? What would stay the same if she wasn’t? Elphaba had never once spoken about love. Whilst scouting through her library of sanction, Glinda had stumbled upon stories that depicted people without sexual feelings or associations. Upon occasion, Glinda had wondered if Elphaba fitted under that category. But once again, labelling Elphaba as that was unfair. Not that it mattered now. She brushed her overexcited thoughts aside and tried to focus on the wonderful dessert platter that had just been brought out. 

*

They headed to bed swiftly, for their journey had tired them out greatly. After changing into her nightgown, Glinda went to check on Shenshen and Pfannee one last time. She brought them both mugs of cocoa and an assortment of biscuits 

“Are you sure you are both alright withsharing a bed?” she said giving them both hugs. 

“Of course Glinda, it is such a huge bed for just one person! Now go get some rest, we will be fine.” Pfannee said, ushering her out. 

“Aright, goodnight guys get some rest, we’ve got an exciting day ahead of us tomorrow!” she said shutting the door behind her as she waited outside She tapped her shoes on the floor, gradually getting fainter. Immediately they began giggling and talking. She smiled, was there more to their life than silly things like their favourite shoes their gossip and what made them hot? Unlike her, they had no need to hide behind a fake persona. They were open books, they had nothing to hide. Or so she thought. 

Elphaba was lying down on the bed, surprisingly not reading. Instead she was staring straight at her. Glinda ruffled her hair before getting into the bed. They lay in silence, both listening to the quiet breathing of the other. Glinda looked at her bedside table where a photograph of Ama Clutch and her lay. She quickly glanced away. She didn’t even realise that Elphaba was holding her hand until the green girl gave it a squeeze. Glinda wondered why Elphaba was being so forward. She liked it, but she couldn’t get the image of Ama Clutch out of her mind. 

“I liked your parents more than I thought I would, which is extremely surprising.”

“Yeah, it’s all an act.” Glinda brushed it off bitterly. Elphaba furrowed her brow. 

“An act? You mean usually they’re probably what I thought they would be like?”

“What did you think they would be like?” Glinda said, curiosity creeping into her mind. 

“A bit stuck up and arrogant, sorry” she said, wincing jokingly as Glinda playfully shoved her. They laughed whilst Elphaba subtly wrapped an arm around her. 

Glinda took a deep breath before speaking.

“You’re right. They are like that. They don’t really care about me. When I was a child I barely ever saw them, even now they only check up on me to make sure I’m upholding the family honour. My life is set in stone! I’ll get married to some upperclass man, have children, and probably turn out like them.” Her voice trembled as she said the last part.

“You’re not your parents, Glinda. It’s up to you to decide to go along with what is expected of you, or to redefine your worth and purpose. And no matter if you choose to obey your parents and inherit their riches, I doubt you will inherit their mindset.”

“But...I don’t want to just be some forgotten rich housewife, I want to have something more than that.”

“Glinda, you can do what  you want to, I mean that sounds so unrealistic, and you do have your limitations but, you and your husband can do other things, like travel, set up a business, all the stuff I can’t. You can even decide not to have kids, but you’d make a great mother. And a great wife.”

“How do you know that I’d be so great?” 

“Because I know you.”

Glinda sniffled as she buried her face in Elphaba’s chest. She smelt of sandalwood and camellia, a slightly peculiar but good sensation. Elphaba softly pulled the blanket over them as a sharp breeze caused Glinda to shudder violently and draw away. She wrapped herself around Glinda, softly rubbing her shoulders. 

“Is...is this okay?” 

“Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls spend the day in a beautiful little village, amidst a terrible society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you all are well, and enjoy this chapter. I spent quite a bit of time on it! Hope you like the plot of this one, please let me know in the comments, it really helps! :)

It was good to have someone all to yourself. Regardless of whether you loved them or not. They gave you sturdy, gentle support, but that paled in comparison to the feeling you got once you unravelled their usually composed manner. Making them fluster and look away. Catching their attention and feelings. But having to hide that away from everyone else, and act like you didn’t care was almost enough to almost make it not worth it. The shock and disgust that would come with being discovered were almost enough to make you call it quits. Almost enough, but never enough. The thrill of it all kept you going. Being apart kept you wanting.

Sunshine in Pertha Hills came plentifully. It was the height of summer, and Pertha Hills was in the part of Frottica that was closer to the hot and humid land of Ugabu, rather than Mount Runcible, which experienced wet and chilly weather all year. The girls' rooms were filled with light trickling in through the curtains, and gentle breezes softly awakening them from their slumber.

Unfortunately for Shenshen, that wasn’t how she saw it.

The heavy glare of sunshine and cold winds forced the girl to wake up abruptly. Groaning, she tried to pull the blanket over her head. Except she couldn’t move. Pfannee had completely enveloped her in a hug. She smiled halfheartedly, but it didn’t solve her problem. She was so much stronger than the munchkin, yet she couldn’t fend her off when her hands were pinned by her sides. She tried to wriggle her way out of her grip, but to no avail.

“Pfannee!” she hissed, but the other girl just grunted.

“Pfannee!” she said, squirming at the same time. This time Pfannee stirred, giving Shenshen enough room to break free. She scowled, she was much too awake to go to sleep again. 

“Wake up, you stupid lump!” she said prodding her. Pfannee yawned and turned to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

“Good morning, you,” she said with a hug. Shenshen rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. 

“Ugh, you are so clingy, literally,” she said easily brushing off the fluttering sensation in her chest. 

“I’m pretty sure you were the one to suggest we cuddle each other all night, every night,” Pfannee drawled with a suggestive smirk. 

“Yes, but you don’t cuddle me, you practically squeeze the living daylights out of me!” Shenshen shot back with an irritated huff. 

“Only because you’re so cute.” Pfannee murmured, cupping the taller girl’s face in her hands. 

“Stop it, I’m not in the mood for this.” Shenshen turned away and prised herself free. She stretched before hopping out of the bed and heading to the bathrooms. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, before rubbing her eyes and splashing water onto her face. Pfannee came in behind her and began to brush her hair. For a while, they just ignored each other and got on with their respective routines. Shenshen sniffed, turning to grab her facial creams but before she could, Pfannee grabbed her and pushed her back against the sink.

“Oh! What on Oz are you-“ Pfannee forcefully kissed her, cutting off her pleas. Inwardly sighing, she relented, pulled her closer and picked her up. The smaller girl wrapped her legs around Shenshen’s waist as she deepened the kiss, softly running her hands through her hair. Shenshen never really felt much passion when kissing Pfannee, rather pleasure. It was more about the feel of the kiss than the feelings that came with it. She let her thoughts go as the munchkin tenderly kissed her neck. She only snapped back to reality when Pfannee began to tug at her nightgown. Shenshen sighed and pushed her away.

“Pfannee. We’ve been over this. We can't continue. What if one of us...falls for the other? Then what?” 

“What? Do you actually think I’d fall for you? You’ve got a great body, but you're no man,” Pfannee scoffed. 

“You always have to be so rude, don’t you?”

“Oh  excuse me, I just agreed with you!” 

“Well, you didn’t put it particularly nicely.” 

“You’re only proving you’re falling for me by caring that I’m not attracted to you.”

“I am not!” 

Pfannee chuckled and kissed her again, pulling at Shenshen for dominance. They stumbled back into the bedroom. Pfannee growled and pushed Shenshen to the bed, straddling her as she ripped off her nightgown. Shenshen huffed. If was she was going to do this, she was doing this her way. She flipped the munchkin over, easily pinning her down. She pulled her own nightgown off, leaving both of them in their chemises, and roughly bit Pfannee’s neck causing her to gasp in pleasure.

“Thank Lurline, I was waiting for that.” the munchkin sighed. 

“For what?” Shenshen replied slightly irritated, her voice low and lethal.

”For you to take control.”

*

After a brief breakfast of pastries and muffins, the girls headed straight to town, keeping in perfect time with Glinda’s schedule. They ended up at the boulevard and decided to head over to the boutiques. 

“Oh, guys come to look at this! It’s so pretty!” Shenshen grabbed a ruffled pink blouse. Pfannee came to examine the clothes, gasping.

”This skirt would go so well with it! And so would this petticoat! Oh! Let's go to the changing rooms and try them on.” Pfannee grabbed Shenshen and led her away. Glinda peeked over at Elphaba, who was frowning at some leather jackets and talking to the store owner. He showed her a piece of paper and she nodded and smiled slightly. She shook his hand firmly as he walked off. Curious, Glinda walked over. 

”Having fun?” 

Elphaba shook her head. 

”What was that all about?”

”I was just enquiring as to where this leather was sourced from. I feared it was from a factory that uses Cowhide. Either way, I'm not buying a jacket.”

“Oh, Elphie why not? Please let me treat you to one!”

“The reason for my inability to buy something lies not in a lack of money or even motivation. It’s simply that I would rather not wear a jacket that had to mean an animal’s death.”

“Well, there are other clothes made of natural materials. Come, let’s go buy you a new outfit. You need one!”

Elphaba looked down at her dark brown frock. 

“Aright, but I am not wearing a petticoat and blouse.”

“Now when, my dear, did I imply that.” Glinda grabbed the green girl’s hand as she manoeuvred her way to the men’s section.

Even Elphaba couldn’t suppress a smirk.

A half-hour later, Elphaba found herself in a dressing room wearing a smart tweed jacket, slacks and a shirt rather than a blouse. Glinda smiled as she adjusted a tawny bow tie around her neck. 

“Well don’t you just look dashing...Master Thropp.”

Elphaba felt slightly elated to be referred to as “Master”. Her happiness disappeared, however, when she saw the price tag.

“Glinda...I can’t let you get this for me.” 

“Elphie...you’re going to have to deal with Pfannee and Shenshen for a whole week- you deserve it.”

“I have absolutely no reason to purchase it.”

”Actually you do.”

”And that is?”

Glinda pushed Elphaba down onto the chair in the corner of the room, bent down and cupped her chin in her hand.

”You’d look so hot. At least not for yourself, get it for my enjoyment.” 

”I knew you had ulterior motives in getting me into this outfit.”

”Well, I had no idea you'd look this good, ” Glinda confessed as she let go of her, ”you're surprisingly attractive.”

”Attractive to you, or in general?” Elphaba said matter-of-factly. She bent down to tie her shoes up.

”Both.” Glinda whispered. Elphaba looked up. 

”You find me attractive?” She looked at herself as if trying to comprehend what was so desirable about her. Glinda knew that there was no point lying anymore. If anyone would understand, Elphaba would.

”Yes, the truth is, I do find you attractive.”

There was a long pause, though not necessarily awkward, as Elphaba took in the information.

”So....you're attracted to women? Well- I'm not much of a woman but you understand what I'm inquiring. You experience same-sex attraction.” 

Glinda’s instincts were telling her to deny it, come up with an excuse or to tell Elphaba that she hadn't really meant it. She ignored them.

”Yes, I suppose so.” 

”And you believe you may be attracted to me.”

”I...I think so- please don't be creeped out. I can't control it.” 

”I’m not. My parents were both in a relationship with a Quadling called Turtle Heart. I learnt about same-sex relationships through that. And I see no absolutely issue with them. I just didn't really expect that you were a homosexual.”

”I don't come across as the type. Aren't you repulsed about me being attracted to you?” Glinda knew she was pushing it, yet her heart was hammering in her chest, desperate to know the truth. Elphaba smiled sheepishly at her.

”No, in fact, I admit that I do find there to be emotional tension between the two of us, but I didn't think it was significant. I always felt open when it came to love but I'm not sure what feelings I have for you. I need time to work them out. Is that okay?” 

Glinda smiled, her head whirling as she hugged Elphaba, delicately brushing aside her romantic feelings for platonic ones. 

”Of course that’s okay Elphaba, take all the time you need. Now, will you let me buy you these clothes?” 

”Only if we split the price between us.” 

”Sweet Lurline Elphie, you really are  too much.”

*

”Shenny? Can you carry my shopping bags? Pleaaseee?”

”Very well, give them here! I’m ordering waffles do you want one? Oh you have to try them! Frottican waffles are simply the best! I'll order you the honeycomb one.” 

Shenshen and Pfannee wandered through the little village that they had come to after lunch. It resided by a tributary of the Gilikin River. Glinda had gone off to organize a reservation for dinner and wouldn’t be back for an hour. Pfannee and Shenshen made their way to the waffle stall. Elphaba trudged sadly behind them, clutching a lone bag of clothes. Shenshen felt bad for the green girl. She knew her interests lay in reading and intellectual things. She had been forced to shop and endure Pfannee and her. And very snobbish attitudes. Shenshen knew Pfannee wouldn't care, but she felt guilty. She wasn't heartless. 

She told Pfannee to go ahead and order the waffles as she and gestured to Elphaba to sit down. She looked at the green girl slump onto the bench. 

She sat down gently, shuffling tentatively towards her.

“And Miss Elphaba, How are you finding this trip? All going swimmingly?”

“Alright, I suppose.” 

“I do pity you, I’m aware that 

you’re much more interested in academics. Do tell me about it- but not the boring scientific stuff.”

“Okay...I’m interested in learning about this society and if there is a way to fix the wreckage it has become.”

“Well I don’t see a problem with society.”

“Of course you don’t. That’s the whole point. People like you won’t see anything wrong, therefore the wrongs can keep happening.”

“Well, as I’m clearly oblivious to these wrongs, do educate me.”

“You must know of the Animals’ problems.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Shenshen sniffed, slightly annoyed she was being belittled. Then again she was acting as if she didn’t know. 

“Well there you have it, a problem with society. There is no substantial reason for their suppression.” Elphaba, however, seemed rather restrained, as if she thought it was hopeless. Shenshen supposed it was.All her life she was expected to be happy with her easy life, but she had always had doubts about the way it all worked. Now she could voice her problems.

”I agree, and I also believe that the role of women in this society is also quite ridiculous. I know it pales in comparison to the treatment of Win-Vinkans and Animals but it is pretty pathetic.”

”I never thought about that, but I suppose you are correct.”

”See, I am expected to marry a rich man and be dainty and elegant. As I already told you, I do fencing, archery and various other sports that are primarily performed by men. As I child I was mocked for partaking in said sports and at school, teachers would always try and turn my interests away from it.”

“I do see a problem with that, but most ladies seem content.”

“Should they be though? For many young ladies marrying a rich man would be their perfect purpose in life, but think what a pitiful purpose that is! In an ideal world, shouldn't we be striving to be more than that? Shouldn't...we be equal to men?”

”And if even the women can't be treated equally, how on Oz will the Animals be? No one benefits from the way this society works except Gilikinese men!” Elphaba was now very riled up and Shenshen began to find that she was becoming genuinely interested.

“Exactly! But what can you do about it?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Elphaba sighed as she shuffled closer. 

“There doesn’t seem to be a solution, Elphaba.”

“Oh, but there is; the Wizard and his government need to go. New opinions need to be created and fresh policies that allow diversity need to be enforced. 

Pfannee returned from the stall. It was as if a flip had been switched. Shenshen shuffled away from Elphaba and just before Pfannee sat down, she quietly whispered to Elphaba.

“Well that’s not going to happen, is it now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glinda realises that the past brings nothing but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you are doing good. Please take a look at the doodles I have done on my tumblr, sacredsprites: https://sacredsprites.tumblr.com/  
As usual, all comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)

They ended up by the river. Pfannee wanted to hire a rowboat but was annoyed with the fact that the boat came with no rower. Irritated, she went back to the group, and told them her problem.

”Ugh, what am I supposed to do now?”

”Well, actually, I can row for you, if you’d like?” Shenshen piped up.

“Oh Miss Shenshen, as untraditional as it is, I would love that. Glinda, will you be joining us?” 

”No, I'll be keeping Miss Elphaba company, we shall go for a stroll through the groves on the other side of the river. Would you mind taking our shopping bags with you?”

”Very well then, see you in a while.” 

Shenshen and Pfannee went back to the boathouse, finding a skipper was there waiting for them.

“So, found a nice man to row your boat for you?” 

“Actually I was going to row for her.” Shenshen said. The skipper guffawed.

“You? Row for her? As if!” 

“Sir, I’m being serious. Here is the money for the hire plus a deposit just in case we come back late. The time was between one to two hours, wasn’t it?” 

The skipper’s laughs died down as Shenshen gave him a hard look. She stood with her hand outstretched and he nodded as he took the money from her and showed them to the boat. 

“We don’t take responsibility for any injuries or deaths that occur in the course of your hire. There is, however, a cost to be paid if you damage this boat.”

“Sir, I can assure you, I know how to row. And if worst comes to worst, I’ve swum in a river before. We’ll be fine...and so will your boat.”

She took the oars, lightly pushed the boat into the water by the small wooden pier, and gestured for Pfannee to get in. Sitting down opposite her, she checked the way of the current with the oar and set off.

“This way Elphie! We’re almost at the orchard.” 

Glinda led Elphaba by the hand through the light forest. She had come here on occasion with her parents, and alone, and was familiar with the path. Elphaba kept up well, not complaining about the steep climb to get to the orchard. 

They arrived in good time, finding a bench to sit down on. The orchard was small, with pink flowers and red apples. Glinda pulled one off a branch, and passed it to Elphaba.

“This is...refreshing. A good change of scene from the shopping.” Elphaba said, slightly smiling as she bit into the apple.

“I knew you’d like it, that’s why I brought you here.”

“You know you could’ve gone with Pfannee and Shenshen, I’d have been fine on my own Glinda.”

“Why do that when I could spend time with my crush?” 

Glinda smiled shyly at Elphaba, blushing a little. Elphaba’s cheeks darkened as well as she recalled the events of the morning. A strong gust caused her to shiver. Glinda hesitantly moved closer towards her, and rested her head on her shoulder. They sat in blissful silence for a while, before Elphaba got up. 

“Let’s go and look at the trees.”

They walked over quietly, lost in the calming setting. Elphaba spotted a house high up in the hills and wondered if it was Glinda’s. The wind blew more forcefully this time, blowing pink blossom petals around the orchard. 

”Glinda, I've been thinking about the morning, and what you said to me. I don't think I have ever been attracted to anyone before. You make me feel wanted, and no one has ever made me feel that way. But I don't know how to tell if I like you.”

”Well, think of what liking someone consists of, then apply that to what you feel about me.”

Elphaba nodded. She stared at Glinda hardly for a moment.

”Thank you,” she said.

”For what?”

”For giving me time.”

Glinda hugged her. There was nothing else that she could’ve done.

She chuckled as she started up at Elphaba. 

”What? What is it?”

”You've got blossom in your hair. Oh well, at least it goes with your skin! Here, let me get it out for you.”

She stood on her tiptoes as she pulled each of the blossoms out of her hair. 

”You have such entrancing hair,” Glinda murmured, ”I love brushing it so much.”

”You were so rough with it yesterday.” 

”Sorry I had to detangle it, you hadn't unpacked your oils yet!”

Glinda tickled her lightly, causing 

the green girl to grip her waist tighter. She cackled and spun her around, lightly caressing her when she put her down. Glinda stared into her hazel eyes, once more standing on her tiptoes. She inched her face closer towards her. Glinda cupped her face in her quivering hands, almost pulling Elphaba forward. Discreetly, Elphaba pulled away. They stayed intertwined for a few moments, intimate, but lips never touching. Glinda let her go gently but Elphaba caught her hand as she turned away. 

”We should head back.”

Pfannee watched Shenshen closely. She watched her strong arms pull the oars forward, her gentle gaze set slightly to the right of her, and watched those sweet, sweet lips of hers. 

“Should we stop here? The view is rather splendid.” 

“Yes, sure.” Pfannee murmured absentmindedly, much too focused on the way Shenshen smiled at her. She pulled back the oars and stopped the boat.

“We’ve got another hour, do you want to get off for a bit? Pfannee? Are you alright?”

The munchkin nodded, before shuffling towards her. Shenshen placed the oars down, as she moved to caress Pfannee’s face.

“You sure you’re alright sweetie?” She murmured, lightly kissing her nose.

In response, Pfannee closed the small gap between them, causing Shenshen to jump back. The boat rocked violently.

”Goodness Pfannee! We've fooled around way too much today!” 

On top of the events in the morning, Pfannee had also managed to seduce Shenshen in the boutique changing rooms. The girls looked away from each other, blushing slightly. 

“Shenshen?” Pfannee called wryly after a couple of minutes.

“What is it Pfannee?

“Have you ever made love in a boat?”

Shenshen gasped, then burst into peals of laughter. Pfannee tried to maintain her ridiculously seductive look but ended up laughing too. She settled down next to Shenshen, looking up at the sky. The taller girl’s hopes lifted. 

“Look at the sky, it’s so beautiful, doesn't it just make you feel pleasant?”

Shenshen  _was_ feeling pleasant. But not for the same reason. Pfannee was in of her soft moods. She wasn't trying to seduce Shenshen or showing off. She wasn’t being aggressive, arrogant or sulking. Instead she was adjusting herself to lay her head in Shenshen’s lap, and amusing herself with the shapes of the clouds. Shenshen loved these moments. As rare as they were. Deep down, Pfannee was really just a sweet and gentle girl. Shenshen wondered if she was the only one to see this side of Pfannee. Presumably not. She had probably acted like this with every one of her ex-lovers. Shenshen was no different. But she wanted to know more.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?”

“What?” Pfannee said, surprisingly relaxed. She looked up lazily gesturing for Shenshen to stroke her hair.

“Have you ever been with a woman before? I know you’ve been with men in your past, but have you been with women? Are you....attracted to women?” 

“Well I’ve fooled around with women before, but I’m not interested with devoting my affections to them.”

“Then why mess around with them?”

“Because...it’s refreshing. A change from the dominance of men. They’re always so rough, and women are so much...gentler.”

“What about me?”

“You  _are_ dominant. Just in a gentle way. It’s really good.”

“Thanks,” Shenshen blushed, “ I still don’t really understand though.”

”I enjoy making love with women. But a man has what I need in life. I’ll get married and live in a big house with him, have some children, and look pretty. It's what's expected of us. I don't mind, I’m sure I can get myself some desirable maids if I get desperate. But all I have in life is that plan, my education and the art of seduction.“ 

Shenshen chuckled softly, rubbing the munchkin’s hair unhurriedly.

“What about you Shenshen. Why?”

“Uh...I ate out Milla once?” 

“What?!” 

“At the Philosophy Club...”

“And? I don’t care! What about us?”

“I don’t know! When you and me started kissing, I just thought it was interesting. I don’t really think of it as any more than experimenting.”

She was lying.

“You seriously slept with Milla?” 

“Yeah...it was only once!”

“Oh my goddess! We should totally have a threesome when we get back!” 

Shenshen sighed, typical Pfannee was back. 

*

Glinda took the long route back to the village. She lead Elphaba through groves and forest clearings, occasionally stopping to admire the view. She didn’t speak to the green girl, however. She couldn’t find a way to pick up from where they had left off.  _Why_ hadn’t she kissed her? Deep down she knew why; Elphaba had not been comfortable at all. She had been so scared that it would’ve been abusive to have kept keep pursuing her. And when had Elphaba actually said  _she_ wanted Glinda? _Why_ had Glinda assumed that? She was so stupid. Elphaba would never like her. Deep down she was a monster. 

She acted oblivious to all the problems of the world, lived in and accepted a toxic society. She acted as if she was better than others. She was a giddy, frivolous girl who was admired and respected by others. How could Elphaba like someone like that? And if you took all of her beauty and charm, her respect and popularity away, she was nothing.As a child she had covered all her emotions with a mask, all the pain she felt was hidden deep down within her. Glinda wondered if she had ever taken that mask off. 

_Not that it matters now_,  her mind began to say, but she stopped herself. It  _did_ matter now. She needed to apologise to Elphaba for taking it excessively far, and she needed to stop running from her problems. If she was a bad person, she’d try to be good. For Elphaba.

And instead of wallowing in self-pity, she was going to at least try to give Elphaba a reason to like her. 

She opened her mouth to speak then shut it again, at a loss for words. She stopped abruptly, just overlooking the river, but hidden by a few trees. She observed Elphaba who had stopped and was bent over observing something else. On closer inspection, it seemed to be a few flowers. 

Her thoughts were getting overwhelmed. 

”Elphaba.” 

The green girl looked up. She appeared calm but Glinda could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She felt like a predator approaching prey. Glinda was dominant, she had manipulated boys, including Avaric, in the past. At some point, obvious or not, they had all carried the same look of fear as Elphaba did now. 

God, she really  _was_ a monster.

She moved into the clearing, approaching her tenderly. Slowing her breathing she tried to focus on the here and now.

“Elphaba.” 

“Yes, Glinda?” 

“I need to apologise.”

“For what? As far as I’m aware, you didn’t do anything wrong. I did.”

“What did you do?” You didn’t do anything!” Glinda snapped. Elphaba was taken aback by her sudden aggression. 

”I confused you! I didn't know how to deal with these feelings I had about you,” Elphaba exclaimed, ”I've made you think things that aren't necessarily substantial.”

“So you don’t like me,” Glinda said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

”I think- I love you. Remember that romance novel you gave me for my birthday? Everything that thief felt about the girl in the book mirrors how I feel about you. ”

Glinda felt her heart soar. She felt selfish, however, and guilty.

”I just didn't know what to when you embraced me,” Elphaba continued, ”I've never been held like that before

”And I'm sorry for trying to force that on you. I'm not a nice person. I’m really not. And after my behavior, I don't know how you could love me, but I love you very much in return.” 

Elphaba looked confused. 

“Everyone has bad qualities. But you...you befriended me when no-one else would. That’s worth something.”

Elphaba smiled at her, caressed her hair, then went back to whatever she was doing with the small flowers in the bushes. 

Glinda recalled on how, back at Shiz, she had still talked behind Elphaba’s back when being her friend. Even though all she had said to Pfannee and Shenshen had been lies to impress them. But she also remembered the happy memories they had shared. Small debates that filled their evening hours, Glinda brushing Elphaba’s hair. Elphaba trying on her fancy hats, afternoons spent by picnicking by the Suicide Canal. On the rare occasion, pillow fights and cuddles. 

She remembered when she had fallen in love with Elphaba. 

*

_Five months earlier_

It had been an awful evening. The nasty weather was only slightly accountable for Glinda’s foul mood.  Earlier in the day, she had squabbled with Shenshen and Pfannee and had been terribly pestered by Avaric, to the point where he had grabbed her arm. It had really hurt her, not just physically. Thoughts of her homosexuality had irritated her throughout the rest of her classes. She had found herself in her room with Elphaba. The green girl had been reading, as usual, when she was disturbed by a knock at the door. 

“Parcel for Miss Thropp.” Bernie, the school postboy, had said when the green girl opened the door.

“Thank you, Bernie.” She muttered quietly. Glinda had looked up to find Elphaba clutching a parcel, and frowning at a letter. 

“What’s that?” She had asked. 

In response Elphaba had passed her the letter.

_My Sister, Elphaba_, it had begun.

_I hope your studies are going well. As you know very clearly, our great-grandfather’s birthday is coming up. You failed to let us know when you should be returning for the festives, and therefore Father has written to the Madame who runs the school. Morrible, isn’t that her name? Anyway, Father has written to her and they have agreed that you shall be returning to us in half a dozen days and will stay with us for a fortnight. I expect that you shall have nothing appropriate to wear. I have sent you a few dresses which you will try on. You will write back to me and let me know which ones you will be wearing on the days if the festive. Best regards, _

_Nessa. _

”My, my she is rather forceful!” Glinda had exclaimed as she passed the letter back to Elphaba. 

”Please don't speak ill of my siblings.” Elphaba had muttered back.

”Well, she does have beautiful handwriting.” 

”That is not her handwriting. As I have told you before, she has no arms.”

”Oh...well let me see the gowns. As  I have told  _you_ before, I am a fashion expert.”

”No. I'm not trying them on.”

”We’ll see.”

Around midnight, Glinda had been awoken to the noise of rustling paper and tearing. Elphaba had ripped open the package and was in between changing into one of the dresses, using one of her precious ”reading candles” as a light. Glinda had looked away, her cheeks flushing a rosy red, but her interests had gotten the better of her, and she had turned back to examine Elphaba’s physique. She was slender, borderline scrawny, but her body was somehow appealing. She had a slight figure. Curves, that with proper nutrition, could be greatly enhanced. Her breasts were humble, but honestly, her flimsy, ragged bra was not helping. And the green skin...was more exotic than ugly. She looked at her raven dark hair, flickering in the soft glow of candlelight. Glinda had then started up at her face, her thin lips. What would those lips feel like against her own? Wonderful, she had supposed absentmindedly but gasped at her own thoughts. At that moment, Elphaba had stared straight at her

”I see you.”

”And see you, sweet Oz Elphaba, look at your body! You may not have Saint Aelphaba’s beauty, but you seem to somewhat have her figure! Rather impressive.”

God, she couldn't control her tongue. 

After the awkwardness that had passed, Glinda had spent the rest of the night helping Elphaba with her dresses. They had had picked one of a deep rich purple. Elphaba had gone into the bathrooms to change. 

”When you're ready, come out and show me.”

The door had clicked, as Elphaba shyly stepped into the room. 

”Come into the light where I can see you!” 

The green girl had tentatively stepped into the candlelight, and Glinda had to admit, Elphaba had looked  _stunning_ . The purple had complimented her hair, only making her look more mysterious. The small amount of makeup on her face had greatly improved her features, and the dress shape had done wonders for her curves, and she had seemed entirely transformed into a creature who was frankly, sexy. Glinda had only ever seen Elphaba wear something pretty once, but this had been a completely new and remarkable side of the green girl. 

After a few days, she had unexpectedly begun to feel shy and flustered around Elphaba as they spent more time together. Glinda had realised that the other girl made her feel at home and safe, much more than her parents ever had. She loved her quirks, no longer did she find herself irritated at her interruptions in lectures, rather thinking that Elphaba had a promising heart and was just trying to voice her reasonable opinions. Lurline,  _how_ could she have ever loathed this girl? She never grew tired of her company, even if her lectures on life simply bored her to death and her moods were ghastly. Glinda had sometimes felt insecure about her sudden devotion to Elphaba, but the green girl had often reassured her with her genuine interest in Glinda. Nothing could lessen her affection and commitment to Elphaba, be it a deviation or not. They were perfect for each other.

Or so she had thought.

* 

Elphaba walked back over to her, one hand hidden behind her back. ”Close your eyes.” she said with a hint of mischief. Glinda obliged. Elphaba stroked her hair and placed something on it. 

”What are you doing?”

”Just trust me.” 

Glinda felt herself being guided towards something. She guessed it was the river, as the sound of rushing water got louder. She felt Elphaba clasp her hand after she adjusted whatever was on her head. 

”Open your eyes.” 

Glinda stared down into the water at her reflection and saw a beautiful wreath of Quoxwood intertwined with flowers and blossoms upon her head. Combined with her light blonde hair flowing in the wind, she looked like a Fairy of the forest, Elphaba her loyal Elf. She giggled and turned to Elphaba.

”This is simply extraordinary, Elphie! Thank you so much.”

”You're welcome, my sweet.”

”Wait! Close your eyes, I have something for you too!”

Elphaba shut her eyes. Glinda placed her hands against the green girl's shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. 

She was finally going to get what she so desperately wanted. 

She leaned forward and kissed Elphaba as lightly as she could. She pulled away quicky looking at Elphaba for a reaction, but the green girl still had her eyes shut. She smiled. 

”Elphaba.”

”Yes?”

”You can open your eyes now.”

Elphaba’s manner was composed but Glinda could sense a feeling of elation from the green girl. 

”Let me guess...that was your first kiss.”

”Yes, hence my lousy kissing skills. Unlike some girls, I do not practice on pillows. Or so I've heard they do, are you one of those girls, Miss Glinda?”

”Oh do shut up Elphaba.”

”Make me.”

Glinda found it rather amusing that she had to stand on her tiptoes as she kissed Elphaba again. It felt much more relaxed than the first kiss, especially now that Elphaba kissed her back, at first very shyly, but gradually warming up. Glinda kissed her until she ran out of breath, inhaled deeply, and kissed her some more. But she slipped, and they tumbled onto the banks of the river. They stared at each other, before laughing. For a moment it looked like Elphaba was going to kiss her again, but she got up rather abruptly and headed off towards the trees. Glinda wondered if she had done something wrong, when she realised just how close they were to the water. But that wasn’t been it. 

Elphaba was staring at something  _across_ the water. Glinda slowly followed her gaze. Someone, a young man, was standing there, yelling at them. Glinda stared at him, seeing the fear and disgust in his eyes. She heard muffled exclamations, but her brain wasn't processing the words. She had kissed another girl, and somone had seen it. Part of her was furious at the man. Most of her felt disgusted at herself. Eventually, he walked off. Glinda felt sick. She sat by the river for a while, processing what she had just heard. 

_”Deviants! You'll be going to Hell, that's for sure! What's wrong with you?” _

Tears prickled at Glinda’s eyes, but she forced them down. She wasn't going to cry now. She had just kissed Elphaba, and  nothing was going to take the thrill of that away. Not even her own insecurities. She followed Elphaba and found her hiding behind a tree. Glinda 

felt content around the green girl, she took her hand as they continued to make their way back to the village, still feeling very uneasy about what had just occurred. 

Neither of them knew how to react. Glinda wanted to ask Elphaba about the kiss, but the ”incident”, as she called it now, had spoiled that. Glinda knew she should briefly acknowledge it before it became like a dark cloud that hung over their newly minted relationship. 

”That was just awful! That man had no right to be poking his nose where it didn't belong!”

Elphaba nodded unconvincingly.

”Oh Elphie, please don't tell me that you  _agree_ with him!” 

”He reminded me of my father.”

Glinda knew that Elphaba’s father, Frexspar, was something along the lines of a Unionist preacher. He was probably very strict about homosexuality. Glinda winced thinking about it. But she remembered what Elphaba had told her about the Quadling, Turtle something? If Frexspar had been in a relationship with him, was he against homosexuals? 

”But your father was in a relationship with the Quadling? So was he a hypocrite?”

”Father believed he had been corrupted after Turtle Heart died. He spent many months purifying his soul and trying to purify me too. He was ashamed of what he had been and lay assured that I would never turn out like that.”

Elphaba let go of Glinda’s hand as she continued. 

”One day I asked him what was wrong with being a homosexual. I had told him that I thought both men and women were attractive. He erupted into a rage of fury. Sat me down and lectured me for hours about how the Devil lived in homosexuals, and if I withstood his lure, I'd be alright. On and on it went, yet I saw no sense in it. To me it was a bunch of meaningless words.”

On occasion, Glinda’s parents had spoken about homosexuality as a negative and sinful thing, but they weren't particularly religious. Glinda wondered how awful it would be to have the message drilled into her head over and over again. 

”It wasn't just the homosexuality. My lack of faith, my lack of feminine traits...my green skin. All of it he saw as the Devils imprint. He made me undergo vigorous prayer, until I was fixed. I quickly saw through that and in order to avoid all of the prayers, I played along with his game. Acting as if I understood his ways, only when I was a teenager did I stand up to him. But as a child, he made me his example. To Nessa and Shell, to his devotees, even to the Quadlings he tried to convert. I was the child with wickedness thrust upon her, yet through the light of the Unnamed God, I had been sanctified. Every time I was presented to these people I felt such humiliation. Every time I was praised for overcoming my sins, I ached with agitation. And now ifI witness anything like what we just heard, I am reminded of Frexspar. And all the pain that came with him.” 

Glinda was overwhelmed by emotions, to put it lightly. Her mind could not process what she had just heard. Elphaba had been through so much, yet still managed to face the world head on. But the emotion that Glinda was feeling was a surprise to her. 

_Love._

She loved Elphaba for being such a courageous, stubborn person. She loved how Elphaba could have been so repressed, with so much hatred directed towards her, and still be brave enough to kiss her, to let her into her mysterious world. She was in awe of her, and probably always would be. There would always be a reason to love her. 

As they approached the bridge that took them back to the village, Elphaba trembled slightly and Glinda moved in to hug her. But it seemed Elphaba wanted more what to do as she bent down and kissed her desperately. 

“Please don’t let my past stop me from loving you. I believe nothing my Father said, you have to understand.”

“I do.”

Elphaba looked more wild and manic than Glinda had ever seen her and she felt that now or later, she would need to reassure Elphaba, with something much deeper than words. What came to her mind scared her, She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Elphaba anymore, she wasn’t very good at dealing with these sorts of things. And she wasn’t ready for certain things yet. But she could try, though. She would always try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr:
> 
> https://sacredsprites.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls go to dinner with some of Glinda’s old acquaintances .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, unfortunately I haven’t had time to do doodles, but I have a lot of Gelphie art stuff on my tumblr, sacredsprites! Check it out if you feel deprived of content! ,’:I)

The next day passed rather uneventfully. That is, until the afternoon. Glinda had made dinner plans to meet up with some old, and freshly distinguished friends of hers: Arlen Dennett, Oswald Nithercott and Hershell Woodbead. Young men who were born into the upper-class society that Glinda and Shenshen had also been born into. To be truthful, Glinda’s parents had made the suggestion. For a long time, they had hoped for Glinda to reunite with the boys, suggesting that she might take romantic interests in one of them. Unfortunately for them, that was not going to happen. 

Glinda lay asleep in Elphaba’s arms. They had wandered around the grounds until they had found one of the many secluded areas to doze, a few hours before they needed to get ready for the evening. When Elphaba woke up to find Glinda snuggled up against her chest she glowed but it felt terribly wrong. Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to shuffle away. She had no reason to be doubtful, Frex would never know or hear of her and Glinda. And if somehow he did find out in the future, Elphaba told herself that she wouldn’t give a damn. 

For a while, she lay unsure of what to do. She didn't know how to show Glinda affection, but she desperately wanted to. _Start with something simple_, she told herself. But her nerves were overwhelming her and the urge to run away was slowly regaining itself. So, after a few deep breaths, she slowly touched Glinda’s hair, then her neck. She felt rather silly, but these were the sort of things people did when they were in love, weren't they? But why it didn't feel right? She thought back to the romance novel Glinda had given her. The young couple had kissed a lot, but apart from that, they had also displayed their affection in subtle ways, such as back rubs and cuddling. Elphaba already counted herself to be cuddling Glinda, but she didn't like the idea of caressing her anymore, it was making her uncomfortable. A back rub would give her something to focus on, she had given them to Nessa before. Just not so intimately.

She slowly ran her hands along Glinda’s back, finding she enjoyed the feeling she got from it. After a few moments of indulging herself, she let go of all the uncertainty she had and let her feelings come naturally. She felt remarkably good and light-hearted. Perhaps this was love. She snickered, feeling giddy, and Glinda stirred. Before she could say anything, Elphaba leaned in and kissed her. Glinda’s lips felt so gentle and comfortable against her own that she couldn't help but kiss her again. And again.   
”Elphie, what are you doing?” Glinda murmured in between kisses. She yawned groggily and went back to napping. When five minutes had passed, Elphaba nudged her back awake.   
”I’m going on a walk, I'll see you in a half-hour?”   
”Sure.” Glinda replied, before quickly adding, ”I love you.”  
The words shocked Elphaba so much that she felt her chest tighten. Where had that come from? The realisation that Glinda seriously loved her and that this wasn’t just experimenting startled the green girl. Absentmindedly her mind fumbled to form a response.  
“I...I love you too, Glinda. Now get some rest.”

Elphaba was troubled as she walked away from Glinda. Those words were supposed to give her confidence that she did, truly, love Glinda. But she didn't feel relieved or convinced that that was the case. She felt wary. Like she hadn't meant it. Anger began to take advantage of the situation. She felt her muscles clench and her hands ball into fists. She did love Glinda, so why had it felt so strange telling her that? Did she not love her? After everything she had been through, was she even _capable_ of love? Elphaba felt her hands grow hot as she began to shiver violently. In her mind, she could see Frex’s face, smug and arrogant. 

_”A woman could never truly love a woman, nor a man be in love with a man. Fabala, mark my words, it’s just not possible.”   
“But father, what about Turtle Heart and you?”  
“We were corrupted by the Devil. What we thought was love was really just an illusion, Fabala, and thankfully we broke free of his grip. I trust you to never let him inside of you.”  
“Father...”  
“No matter how convinced you are that you are in love with a woman, it is not real. Remember, the Devil‘s trickery is powerful, Fabala. Do you understand?”   
“Yes, Father.”_

Elphaba unclenched her fists and a burst of energy shot out from them and hit one of the nearby trees. She gasped. She had never lost control of her magic before. She immediately looked around, but no-one had seen her. Elphaba couldn't understand, was her father actually right about this? Sighing, she headed towards the house, making her way to the leisure courts, where the fencing and sports took place. She needed to release the emotional tension that had built up during her outburst. As she approached the courts she realised she wasn't in the correct attire to exercise. She debated whether to check out the courts first or to change into some clothes. Curiosity won her over and she opened the doors to the courts. 

The room was light and airy, with vast windows. There were weapons hung up against the wall on one side and portraits on the other. Elphaba saw Glinda’s father, and what she assumed to be other family members in the paintings. She was struck by one young woman. Unlike the others, who had blond hair with brown eyes, she possessed dark brown hair with icy blue eyes. All the other women in the pictures stood with men, presumably their husbands, but this woman stood alone. Elphaba drew her attention away, once she realised she had been starting at the portrait for several minutes. She wondered if there were any portraits of Glinda around the house. She'd ask her about it later, as well as mentioning the mysterious woman. 

She turned her attention to the weapons. She saw rapiers and daggers, cutlasses and sabres, only recognising them from what Shenshen had told her about weaponry over breakfast. Bows and arrows, rifles and darts also lined the wall. There were large mats on the floor, spear racks and a boxing ring. Shenshen would _love_ this.

Elphaba contemplated what sport to do, before deciding on the darts. She had played them with Shell before, and though she hadn't admitted it, it had been a good pastime. She saw a maid enter the room and she walked over to enquire where she could get some suitable apparel. The maid directed her to the changing rooms saying she would find something there, before hurrying off. As Elphaba approached them she heard noises and instantly recoiled. When a few moments had passed, she decided that she should check it out, being curious as usual. She snuck past the curtains and peeped through.   
Her wildest imaginations could not have conceived what she saw.   
*  
The carriage ride to the restaurant was unexpectedly tense. Glinda had expected Pfannee and Shenshen to be extremely over-excited at the prospect of meeting young, rich gentlemen such as Arlen, Oswald and Hershell. Yet they seemed rather subdued and anxious. Glinda looked over at Elphaba. She was pleased with how well the green girl had fitted in, but tonight she seemed have reverted to her old behaviours around Shsnshen and Pfannee. She glanced at them uncomfortably from time to time. 

Glinda ignored them all. She started out the window, watching the sky starting to grow dark, even though the night was young. She expected that after dinner, the boys would take them to the Blue Court, the night club opposite the restaurant. She expected that they'd make it home late. If they made it home at all. Glinda chuckled as she recalled her memories of the boys. At times they had been presumptuous, often fighting for her attention. Yet they had also been endearing and kick-starred her fantasies of married life. Now they just seemed pathetic. She could never marry the one she loved. Even then, at her inexperienced age, her imaginations had rather obliged to norms like everybody else's, than free itself in its truest form. Nevertheless, she liked the boys and was glad to be seeing them again. 

They arrived swiftly, earlier than the boys, and focused their attention on settling down in their places rather than taking in the view. Elphaba, however, looked around attentively. She was rather nervous, she had absolutely no expectations of the dinner though expected the young men they were to be meeting to be similar to Avaric, arrogant and loud-mouthed. 

She looked down at her navy dress, the lone item she had she had purchased along with her suit. Glinda had promised her a long shopping spree once they got back to Shiz, as Elphaba had “forgotten” her shopping money. Quite frankly she was not financially unstable and had money, if she wished, to spend on clothes. However she felt no need, she’d much rather spend her money on a nice set of pens or an encyclopaedia. But spending time with Glinda was pleasant and although she wasn’t quite sure what the dynamics of a romantic relationship were, she was sure she and Glinda were certainly not a typical pair of friends. 

Shenshen and Pfannee came to mind as an example of what they should be but her thoughts stopped abruptly as she realised that she had got it wrong. There was no point comparing her and Glinda to Pfannee and Shenshen. Not after what she’d seen in the morning. She flushed, tugging at her dress absentmindedly. She wanted to push everything she had seen in the morning out of her mind. Yet she couldn’t. It was getting awfully hot in the restaurant. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. _Focus on something else, anything else,_ she told herself. The pleated fold of the fabric on her dress. The moon in the half-dark sky. Glinda, Pfannee and Shenshen looking at the menu. Glinda’s rosy pink dress. Glinda’s small smile. Glinda’s hair. Glinda.   
“Elphaba! Won’t you sit down? You’ve been staring at Miss Glinda for quite a while now.” Shenshen chucked as Elphaba obliged, she made for the end of the table, but Glinda motioned for her to sit by her side. Elphaba’s heart fluttered and her face uncontrollably flushed as she obliged once more.   
“Gross,” Pfannee muttered glancing at her face.  
_Hypocrite,_ Elphaba thought.

At that moment, the boys arrived. They smiled bashfully, mumbling apologies for their tardiness as they heaved down in their seats. Elphaba took them in. As she usually did when observing people, she started with their eyes. Hershell had deep hazel eyes, similar to her own, whereas Arlen had brown and Oswald had a peculiar green. Both Oswald and Hershell were blonde but Hershell had longer, messier hair that fell to his shoulders. Ariel had chestnut brown hair, matching his eyes perfectly. 

It was evident that they were all rather athletic, Elphaba couldn't help but admire their tall and muscular physiques. Elphaba could not deny that they were handsome, but felt no attraction towards them. The others on the table felt otherwise. 

She was grateful that their introduction hadn't gone down too awkwardly yet they had certainly been surprised at her complexion. After all, who wouldn't? But other than that, it had been alright. After all, the bots only had to be polite and civil towards her, then they could make a move on the other girls. And make a move they did. 

For the most part of the dinner, they flirted with the girls. Pfannee loved it, obviously, but Shenshen seemed reasonably unenthusiastic. The worst thing was that Glinda seemed to enjoy it. She smiled and laughed at Oswald’s compliments, flushing and gushing the same way she did with Elphaba. Elphaba wasn't quite sure what to do. She sat quietly, trying to draw minimal attention to herself. She looked at the menu, deciding what to order. She decided against meat; there was no guarantee that the meat was only from animals. As she pondered over the vegetarian options, she heard a thump and the rustling of the seat next to her. It was Hershell.   
“Hello, Elphaba. It was Elphaba, wasn't it?.” He said in a cultured, slightly amused voice.  
“Yes, it was. And hello?” She replied back with uncertainty. She wondered why he had moved to sit next to her. She looked over at Glinda, but as she had been for the last fifteen minutes, she was busy with Oswald. Elphaba was also surprised at the fact that Hershell had not called her ”Miss”. It amused her slightly, but she found she preferred it.   
”What brings you here to my lonely and empty corner of the table? I'm sure you'd much rather prefer the company of the other, more elegant, girls.”   
”Ahh, you see, I have had my hand in trying to woo those lovely ladies, but it appears that they are taken with my good friends, Oswald and Arlen.”   
”Well, you won't have any chance of trying to woo me, not that anybody would ever want to.”  
“I agree, and disagree. I have no chance of wooing you, but you’re not undesirable.”  
“Then what am I, Master Hershell?”  
“Exquisite.” He almost purred back.   
She felt her cheeks warm as she cackled at his ridiculous tone. He laughed as well, and Elphaba realised with relief he hadn't been serious. His tone grew serious, however as he turned his attention to the menu.   
”Do you have any idea what you might order, Elphaba?”  
”No, but it will certainly be vegetarian.”  
”Not partial to meat, are you?” He enquired. She shook her head.  
”I’m also going to go for a vegetarian option, perhaps we can share.”  
In a hushed tone, he added,  
”There’s no confirmation that this meat isn’t Animal.”  
Elphaba’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.   
“Exactly what I was thinking, Master Hershell.”   
“Please, call me Hershell. And although I’m not surprised that you care for the Animals, I suspect you are wondering why I do.”  
”As a matter of fact, I am.”  
”Well you see, through the ages, my clan had an acquaintance with a lineage of Deer called the Meyparts. They were artisans for my family. Although we were only expected to be civil towards them, we had deep regard for them and treated them like family. They had a son by the name of Bille whom of which was my friend for a very long period of time. But, as you know, times changed and soon the Meyparts were threatened with losing their job. My family were desperate to keep them, but the Animal Banns were making it impossible. They lost everything and were to forced to move from their home in Gilikin. I never saw Bille again.”

Hershell sighed as he took a sip from his ale. Elphaba was silent for a moment. She knew people like Hershell were rare, but she felt so glad to be with him tonight. After she consoled him, Elphaba began to talk, eagerly spilling her deepest and darkest theories. Hershell was greatly intrigued. They chatted on and on, Hershell adding to the gaps in her already thorough knowledge of the Animal Banns. It was everything Elphaba could've dreamed of. Someone who _understood_. It was more than she could've ever asked for.  
*  
Internally, Shenshen wanted to dart for the door. To be anywhere but here. She wanted to join Elphaba and Hershell on the other side of the table. They seemed to be having so much fun. He delicately took a lock of her raven black hair in his hands and made a remark which made them both chuckle. Elphaba looked a lot less reserved than usual. Perhaps she had finally found herself a potential beau. 

Meanwhile, she herself struggled to listen to the ever-present drone of Arlen’s voice. No matter how hard she tried, and to Pfannee’s dismay, he only seemed to have eyes for her. Desperately, she attempted to direct his attention elsewhere, but he was awfully persistent. Internally, she steadied herself. She could handle this.

”So...we were thinking of heading to the Blue Court after this. I'm sure you ladies will be accompanying us.”  
“Of course.” Pfannee drawled, batting her eyelashes. Shenshen nodded. She just could not wait to be in an even more intimate situation with Arlen. He leaned over towards her with a suggestive smirk and she shuddered uncomfortably. 

”Sirs, Madams, your dishes have arrived!” said an eager little man wearing a ridiculous hat. He bowed lowly as several waiters transferred plates into their table.   
”Excellent!” Oswald called out, batting the man away. The man scoffed, obviously irritated, but otherwise held his tongue. Shenshen once more couldn't help but look at Elphaba and Hershell as they got their dish. From the look of it, some sort of ratatouille with sauteed vegetables. They grinned at each other and Elphaba made a witty remark, Shenshen couldn't hear it over Pfannee’s blabbering, but they chuckled again. Shenshen longed to be there with them, but she couldn't move. It would just make her uneasy. Especially after the events of the morning.   
She had never expected to be jealous of Elphaba Thropp. 

She picked at her food after a while, her appetite had completely vanished. Pfannee was the only thing in between her and Arlen. She was gracious for that, but she could still feel him watching her. She smiled slightly when she realised that she only have to tolerate him for this evening. It was unlikely that she would ever see him again. This was Glinda’s social circle, not hers. Speaking of Glinda, she seemed to be rather taken with Oswald. Though Shenshen couldn't blame her, he was rather striking with his brilliant green eyes and witty charm. Hershell had been handsome, but his character had been bizarre in her opinion, and Arlen was obnoxious in his manner and she hadn't found herself fancying him.

She peered out of the window behind her, looked over the stray at the Blue Court. What little protection she had from Pfannee at the restaurant, which was a considerably more formal setting, would be lost. She pushed aside her wistful thoughts and tried to feel happy for Elphaba and Glinda, they seemed to be having an extensively better time than her. 

However, when the plates were cleared away, she seemed to sense some mild tension between them both. Elphaba appeared disgruntled over the fact that Glinda seemed to be so taken with Oswald. Glinda just seemed downright surprised to see that a man actually had interest in Elphaba. Shenshen was curious. Perhaps she was reading into it too much, but it looked like the girls were _jealous_. Jealous of each other, or of the other’s potential beau. Shenshen sipped her wine as she pondered over her previous thoughts. Although she wasn't inebriated yet, it still took her a moment to separate the two thoughts. If they were jealous of each other, it meant they fancied the others boy. If they were jealous of the boys, that meant they fancied...each other.

Shenshen snorted into her glass of wine, but she wouldn't expose them or inquire any further, lest she was exposed in turn. Besides, it was likely that was not the case. Perhaps she was a bit tipsy after all. But she was unable to ignore the fact that Elphaba kept subtly glancing over at Glinda. And when the green girl wasn't, Glinda was.   
*  
They exited the restaurant swiftly, an underlying sense of eagerness to get to the Blue Court drove them forwards. Shenshen wondered if it would be like the Philosophy Club. They entered the building; Shenshen’s eyes widened in mild surprise. There was just a well-kept cafe, almost similar to the restaurant they had just been in.   
”This is it?” Pffanee scoffed, taking the words right out of Shenshen’s mouth.   
”No...Just wait and you'll see precisely where we're going.” Oswald responded. He walked over to the man attending the bar.  
”Ah, Whitman my old friend, how are you?”   
”As good as ever, old chum. I see you've brought some ladies with you. I expect you'll be going down then?”  
”You know me too well, Whitman.” 

Whitman smirked at them, before leading them to a corridor that Shenshen hadn't noticed before. She could faintly hear some sort of bizarre music echoing down it. The boys gestured for them to follow them down. Pfannee and Glinda obliged, skipping frivolously to catch up with them. Elphaba and she stayed back, hesitant. 

”We have no inkling of what's down there. It could be seedy...or a trap.” Shenshen murmured.  
”Glad to see your sense of apprehension mirrors mine.” Elphaba smirked back. Shenshen found herself smiling back.   
”It's always good to be cautious.”   
”Elphaba! What's the hold-up?” Hershell said, his face furrowed in confusion. Elphaba looked over to Shenshen, as she started towards the group.  
“Where are you going?” Shenshen hissed, ”What if something awful happens?”  
“Whatever happens, just let it happen. Besides, I’ve never been in a situation I can’t get myself out of.”  
“You’re right...I suppose.” Shenshen muttered back. She couldn’t just stand in the corridor all evening, she had to go with the others.

She followed Elphaba down the corridor, with each step she strayed further from the safety of the cafe. They eventually reached a door. The strange music was now louder than ever. Shenshen shuddered. Arlen opened the door, and they were hit by a strong aroma of musky perfume. It was almost suffocating, Elphaba sneezed and Shenshen found her the fragrances tickling her throat. It was very dark, but she could make out a few figures moving around to the music. Shenshen didn't like it at all, her hands grew clammy as she took a few steps back. Bumping into a door that led to a restroom.   
”I’m just popping into the lavatory, I won't be a second.” she exclaimed, grateful for the sudden escape she had found.   
”Oh alright then, don't be too long, you don't want to miss the fun!” Arlen said with a suggestive smirk.

Shenshen stepped back into the bathroom and exhaled slowly, her heart rate slowing slightly. She was sure her composition was faltering. But when looked at herself in the mirror, she snorted. She looked flawless. She didn't understand why she was so afraid. She didn’t know why she hadn’t felt like this when going to the Philosophy Club. It was like The Philosophy Club, but The Blue Court just seemed to radiate a certain creepiness that she couldn’t quite overlook. The whole place screamed. danger, as if they shouldn't be there. Just as she turned to the lavatory, a pair of hands reached out and grasped her by the shoulders. She shrieked before jerking herself free and swivelling around. Thankfully it was only Pfannee.   
“Easy...are you alright?” She said, concern lining her face.  
“Yes..I’m just a bit jumpy, that’s all.” Pfannee bit her lip in concentration as she took Shenshen’s hands in her own.   
”So...what do you think of the boys?”   
She continued, curving her hand round Shenshen’s waist.  
“Alright, I guess.”  
”It’s so irritating! Arlen only has eyes for you!”   
”Oh, I don't like Arlen.”  
”And that's why it's so irritating!”  
Pfannee muttered back, shaking her head so vigorously that her curls danced around her face, causing Shenshen to snicker.   
“I just like him so much, Shenny! I really wish he would notice me, not you. As you quite clearly know, I have a lot to offer.”  
As she said this, Pfannee‘s hand snaked down to Shenshen’s lower back, nuzzling her face into her neck and ever so gently biting down. Shenshen drew back, pushing the munchkin away. Pfannee’s eyes widened in confusion, then narrowed in irritation.  
“Did I do something wrong?” The munchkin asked, giving Shenshen a critical look.   
“Yes. I am not your toy.”  
“What _are_ you talking about?” Pfannee scoffed, surprised the conversation had taken such a vigorous turn.  
“What am I talking about? You’re the one getting intimate with me, while you're telling me about your desire to be with other boys. It doesn't make any sense!” Shenshen snapped, feeling her cheeks grow hot.  
”What, are you jealous of him, or something? Is that why you won't talk to him? I thought we had agreed that this whole arrangement between us wasn't about romance!” Pfannee scowled back.  
”No! But it’s really irksome how you only pay me attention when you want sex!”   
Pfannee gasped.  
”What?”   
”You’re not even aware of it! You can't just touch me, like this!”  
”Ugh, whatever, I came in here to check on you and now you're lashing out at me!”  
”You came in here to tell me about your boy troubles, it's never really because you’re genuinely concerned about me!”  
She stormed out in a dramatic fashion leaving Pfannee standing alone in the bathroom. Sighing, the munchkin untangled her hair, stepped out into the darkness of the corridors, and down the steps.   
Boy, this was going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos’ and comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls go clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this in the intermission of Wicked, hope you like it :)

  
Strong, sturdy arms curved around Glinda’s waist, leading her around the dance floor for what seemed like the hundredth time. They had been in the Blue Court for several hours and Glinda was exhausted and very intoxicated. Several hours before, she had sent a telegram to her parents explaining that they were staying the night at a local inn (though that wasn't necessarily true) and would arrive promptly in the morning. Now, however, she wished she could just go home. 

”Oswald...can we stop dancing now?”  
“Why was there something else you had in mind?” Oswald replied with a suggestive smile.   
”Err...no. I just want to sit down.”  
In truth, Glinda did have something else in mind, specifically someone.  
She hadn't spoken Elphaba all evening since the boys had arrived. She broke away from a disappointed Oswald and headed over to the booths that lined the right wall. But there was no Elphaba in sight. She did spot Shenshen however, holding up two drinks, and feeling relieved went over to sit with her. 

”Hello Shenshen, having fun?”   
”Not really, how about you?”  
Glinda slumped into the deep plush cushioning of the seat, gladly accepting the drink. She drank deeply before answering.   
“I want to find Elphaba.”  
“I saw her with Hershell a half hour ago, I haven’t seen her since.”  
“And what of Pfannee? Where is she?”  
Shenshen grimaced.   
”Disappeared with Arlen to you know where.”  
Glinda rolled her eyes. As often with Night Clubs like these, there was night accommodation. Notorious for the lovemaking that often took place there, it was unwise to go there unless you had a companion. The girls would go to the neighbouring inn if they decided to spend the night alone. However it seemed Pfannee wouldn't be joining them.   
”Do you think...Elphaba and Hershell went up to one of the rooms?”   
”I don't know, that's anyone’s guess.”

The loud music pounded into Glinda’s skull, and the constant chatter of people caused her stomach to lurch slightly, as she took another sip of her drink. She wanted to get out of the club, but there was only one way to do so without attracting attention.   
“Glinda are you okay?”  
“Yes, I just want to find Elphaba!” Glinda exclaimed, her speech starting to slur.   
“Why?” Shenshen said, leaning in towards Glinda. She could tell the other girl was very tipsy, she kept tipping her head back and chuckling.   
”I...miss her!” Glinda said, before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
Shenshen sighed. She had only had two alcoholic beverages and was barley intemperate, unlike Glinda.   
”Wait here Glinda, I shall find Elphaba for you.” she said standing up.   
”Oh goody! Thank you Shenny!” Glinda had leaned in to hug her but the other girl was already walking away.  
*  
Elphaba snickered, her heart racing as Hershell led her through the corridors of the Blue Court. He had promised her a surprise, telling her that due to the multiple times he had been here, he had discovered secret hallways. They ran up a flight of stairs and reached a doorway. Even though Elphaba was enjoying herself, she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. Hershell could have brought her here to take advantage of her, but would he really want to? After all, she was a green freak to many. But it seemed that to him, she wasn’t.   
And to Glinda, she was precious. 

Suddenly, thoughts of Glinda came rushing back into her mind. She hadn’t spoken to her since before she had met Hershell. Guilt tore apart the heightened feelings of delight that had built themselves up since she had met Hershell. She missed Glinda but wanted to see what was going to happen if she stayed with Hershell.   
“Elphaba? Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m just a bit confused, Hershell. Is this safe? Why have you brought me here?”  
Hershell bit his lip and stared into her eyes deeply.  
”It’s safe, I would never want to hurt you. But you have to trust me, Elphaba.”

He opened the door and a burst of cold air greeted them. They stepped outside; they were on the roof of the building. A magnificent view greeted their eyes. The stars glimmered above the buildings, which stretched out for a while before the view gave way to the huge Pertha Hills. And overshadowing the hills was the moon.

The breathtakingly beautiful sight caused Elphaba’s eyes to widen in surprise.   
“Wow Hershell, this is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here.”   
“You’re most welcome, Elphaba. I just figured someone as extraordinary as you deserved to see this.”

They started at the scene for a while in pleasant silence. Elphaba stole a glance over at Hershell, she was curious as to why he didn't try to entice her when he kept toying with her through his sweet compliments. They had danced as well, that could've been his opportunity, yet he had been rather shy with her. Perhaps he was biding his time, but she highly doubted it. Yet he wouldn't act like this if he wasn't interested in her.

After a while, Hershell spoke up.   
”We should probably head back, the others will realise we're gone. Not that they’ll care, they probably think we went off to sleep together. Not that I don’t want them to think that, it’s just for your sake that we should remove that assumption from their minds.” He got up and they started to walk down the corridors, back the way they had come. Just as they reached the entrance to the main area, Elphaba stopped Hershell. She decided to settle the matter that had taken up much of her thoughts throughout the evening once and for all.

“Hershell?”  
“Yes?”  
“I notice your kind compliments, they are endearing. But I have come to learn that there is more to sweet words than genuine kindness, especially when it comes to a woman.”  
Hershell raised his eyes and smiled as Elphaba continued.  
”As shocking as I am in my complexion, I think you would've made it clear if you didn't like me. So I want to ask you, why don't you try to persuade me into taking up romantic activities with you? It's been long enough why don't you ask?”  
”Well do you want to? I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
”I...Well...”  
”Exactly, Elphaba! Remember you told me when we first met that I would have no chance of wooing you. Plus, I figured it out over dinner.”  
”Figured out what?”  
”There was no chance of asking you.”  
”Why?”  
Hershell opened the door to the room.  
”I saw the way you looked at Glinda.”  
*  
”Elphaba! Oh, there you are! Where have you two been? I was just looking for you! For some reason, Glinda wants you.”

Shenshen eyed up the couple as she approached them. Nothing looked out of place, there was no haphazard re-arrangement of their clothes. No flustered afterglow on their faces. This confirmed her belief that they had not been up in the rooms. However, Elphaba wore a look of shock that made Shenshen wonder if something had happened between them. 

”Glinda...wants me?” Elphaba replied. Hershell had walked off with a cheery wave of farewell to join Oswald at the small bar. The two girls made their way over to the booths.  
”She’s a bit...tipsy, to put it lightly.” 

Elphaba frowned. The arrival of Shenshen had rekindled thoughts of what she had seen in the changing rooms at Glinda’s house earlier in the day. She was still shocked, and rather uncomfortable with the fact she hadn't spoken up about it. She had seen Pfannee and Shenshen making out in the changing rooms, and had darted away from the scene so quickly that she hadn't been seen. Perhaps it was time she let them know she had been there.

"Shenshen, I need to tell you something.”  
“Oh darling, it’s okay, I already know.”  
“What?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? You have feelings for Miss Glinda!”  
“What!”  
Was it really that visible that she had feelings for Glinda? Elphaba had always considered herself to be subtle about her emotions, but in the span of one night, two people had discovered her secret. She had really let her guard down. Even Pfannee had seemed to notice her gazing at Glinda over dinner, hence her comment calling it gross. Yet Elphaba knew Pfannee was a hypocrite by saying that and was determined to make it clear that she knew about her and Shenshen’s relationship.   
”Yes...well no?”  
”What do you mean?”  
”It’s true, I do have feelings for Glinda, but that's not what I wanted to confess.”  
”Well then what is it?”  
”I saw you and Pfannee in the changing rooms.”

Confusion settled quickly on Shenshen’s face before realisation sunk in; she gasped and took a step back tripping on her heels. Elphaba thrust herself forwards and caught her in the nick of time, scooping her up into her arms. They stayed like that for a moment, awkwardly caught up in a tangled embrace, before Elphaba let her go. Shenshen flushed a deep shade of red before stepping back.   
”I...I don't know what to say.”

Suddenly, she broke into peals of laughter. She manically grabbed Elphaba’s shoulder before doubling over, cackling crazily.  
”I really...don’t...know...what...to say!” She said wheezing between the words of her sentences. 

Elphaba jumped back, surprised and concerned. Shenshen was probably drunk, and the overwhelming piece of information she had received had most likely sent her into shock.   
”Shenshen, are you alright? I did not expect this sort of reaction.”  
”Yes, I'm wonderful.”  
Shenshen started sniggering again.  
”Snap out of it.”  
Elphaba scowled as she shook Shenshen rather forcefully, the Gillikinese girl laughed and grinned at her. However, she seemed to calm down and sighed before gently nudging the green girl away.   
“I’m sorry for that, Elphaba, I don’t know what came over me.”

She then proceeded to the Elphaba the entire story of her relationship with Pfannee: how it had come from being a one night stand; to a friend with benefits arrangement; to Shenshen being confused about her feelings towards Pfannee. All of which was explained very drunkenly, and emotionally, with Shenshen confessing a lot more than she would’ve if she had been sober. 

Nevertheless, Elphaba was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe how this had happened, especially with Pfannee’s attitude towards homosexuals such as Tibbett and Crope. For her to be in a relationship that was the exact same as the type she mocked, it was just so hypocritical that it annoyed her slightly. She attempted to comfort Shenshen, and it seemed to work as the Gillikinese girl brightened up a bit.

The conversation then turned to Glinda and her relationship with Elphaba. Elphaba explained as much as she could, before making Shenshen swear that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Finally, Shenshen remembered that she had initially come to find Elphaba for Glinda and the two of them went over to find her.

Glinda was sitting in the exact same place she had been when Shenshen had left her, adjusting her makeup. As soon as she saw the two girls (specifically, Elphaba) approach her, she brightened up and smiled cheerily at them.  
”Sweet Oz, what took you so long?”  
“Sorry, we got caught up by the boys,” Shenshen said lying through her teeth. Glinda was too drunk to question her and too busy staring at Elphaba. Shenshen figured it was time to leave. She was feeling bold, perhaps she’d venture up to the rooms and find Pfannee, or go over to the bar and try her chances with Oswald. Either way, she could tell that Glinda wanted some alone time with Elphaba, and with the new information that the green girl had given her, she didn’t want to get in the way. 

The moment Shenshen left, Glinda shuffled closer to Elphaba, smiling.  
”Shenshen knows.”   
Glinda’s face fell.   
”Knows what?”  
”About us. This relationship. Me and you.”  
”How did she find out?”   
”She guessed, and then I told her.”  
”You _told_ her? Elphie, why in Oz would you do that!”

Glinda seemed to have broken out of her drunken stupor. She was fully conscious and her tone had changed from slurred and easy, to sharp and panicked. Elphaba fretted, she hadn't thought that Glinda would be this upset. She had really let her guard down that evening. Perhaps she was a bit tipsy as well, even though she had only had one drink.   
”Shenshen swore to secrecy, she won’t tell anyone.”  
“How do you know she wasn’t lying, she could tell everyone!”  
“Well if she does, I’ll tell everyone about the fact she’s in a secret relationship with Pfannee!”  
Glinda, who clearly didn’t believe her, laughed loudly.

”Elphie, don't be ridiculous, no one will believe you!”  
”But it's true!” Elphaba protested, irritated that Glinda didn't believe her. Before Glinda could say anything, the recounted the events of the morning, after she had gone for a walk. Glinda was astounded and unable to believe it.   
”I just can't believe it! It just doesn’t make sense. If Pfannee was in a relationship with another woman, then _why_ on earth would she ridicule Crope and Tibbett at school, if really she was no different?”   
”Because Pfannee is a hypocrite.” 

They sat in uneasy silence for a while. Elphaha was worried, she couldn't tell whether Glinda was mad at her or not. She probably shouldn't have told Shenshen about her relationship, now that she thought about it. There was a bitter, painful aching in her heart, a stranger to her feelings. She snuck a glance over at Glinda.   
”I’m sorry.”  
Elphaba turned to face other girl, only to find her expression unreadable.   
*  
Thousands of possibilities had flooded the blonde’s mind the moment Elphaba had told her that she had told Shenshen about their relationship. Shenshen had information, information she could use against Glinda. It could mark the end of her social life, and her status. All the effort she had gone to, ensuring that she was seen as someone with potential, would be wasted. Thank Lurline she also had evidence against Shenshen. Apparently, according to Elphaba, Shenshen was in the exact position she was. 

A talk with Shenshen would be taking place shortly. She needed to sort this issue out. Make sure that if anything got out about her and Elphaba, that news about Shenshen and Pfannee would also surface. Blackmail was her only option. But in the meantime, she couldn't stay mad with Elphaba. 

But before she could say anything, another voice cut through the silence.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Glinda turned, her face unreadable. She didn’t want Elphaba to think she was mad at her. She smiled, as warmly as she could. Elphaba looked pleased, surprised that Glinda was not angry with her.   
“Oh Elphie, I’m not angry with you, it was just a teensy bit silly, don’t you think?”  
”Yes, I wasn't thinking straight.”  
Glinda giggled, before nuzzling into the green girl's shoulder. Quickly, and before anyone could see, she leaned up towards Elphaba and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Elphaba felt a surge of those sweet warm feelings, she got when she was with Glinda. Sighing cheerfully, she leaned back into the seat, hands behind her head.   
Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.   
“Do you want to dance?”  
“I’d thought you’d never ask.”  
*  
As they made their way over, Elphaba was aware of how rapidly her emotions had changed. She had never really been this aware of her feelings, she had believed she was pretty good at concealing them. Apparently not. Even though it was a small amount of feeling she was displaying, to her it felt like she was an emotional wreck. She hadn't realised just how much would change just by being in a relationship with someone. And of course, this was Glinda Upland she was talking about, she wouldn't be surprised if everything was as melodramatic as the lone romance novel she had read. 

Elphaba was aware of her nervousness from the moment she stepped onto the dance floor. Although she had danced many times before, at countless formalities and events, the fact that there were other people. But Elphaba had been the one to suggest the dance, and the truth was, she had wanted this. The music had slowed to something that vaguely resembled a waltz. The lights were dimmed so low that Elphaba wasn't sure if anyone could tell she was green. She snickered to herself, causing Glinda to shoot her a concerned look. She pulled the blonde closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. Glinda flushed, in such close proximity to Elphaba. She giggled as the green girl gently led her around the dance floor. She stared up at Elphaba in awe.

The girls waltzed for what seemed like hours, yet unlike with Oswald, Glinda didn’t mind at all. A steady, gentle hum of music in her ears only added to the sensations she was feeling. The perfume that had once annoyed her, slowly became tolerable, and soon enough she found herself enjoying the smells of the bizarre fragrances. They made everything seemed dreamlike and fragmented. 

As the dance went on, Glinda was aware of a new sensation that gathered itself within her. It started as a slow dull pulse combined with a pleasurable ache in her abdomen. At first it felt like the normal butterflies-in-ones-stomach, but as time went on it became much more intense, an unceasing tingling. Along with the tingling was an intense heat that spread throughout Glinda’s body until her ears were burning and she could feel herself blushing. Elphaba gently moved her hand down Glinda’s back to adjust her posture and this simple movement elicited an involuntary purr from the blonde. 

”Elphaba.” 

She moaned softly, unable to control her desire any longer. Her face flushed, briefly recalling to one late night when she had fantasized about the green girl back at Shiz. It had been a few nights before the trip, when Glinda had been almost certain that she had feelings for Elphaba. It had felt so real, as she had imagined Elphaba’s breath hot and heavy in her ear, her hazel eyes staring deep into her own. In actuality, Elphaba had been snoring loudly on the other side of the room, her hand dangling by her side, gently scraping across the floor.   
Glinda had imagined that hand was against her body, and moaned as quietly as she could as she climaxed, eyes rolling back and body quaking.

”Elphaba”

The green girl was trembling slightly, though she attempted to appear unfazed. Sighing, Glinda realized that she would have to make the first move. Her hands ran playfully down , sneaking to areas they shouldn't have been. Elphaba let out a high pitched gasp, then pulled away from Glinda. Several people turned their heads towards them, and Elphaba had to practically drag Glinda off the dance floor as people whispered.  
”I slipped.” she muttered to the onlookers with a deathly stare. Quickly they turned away, and the chatter turned silent until Elphaba was well away from them. 

”Glinda...what in Oz are you playing at?”  
“Take me to bed, Elphaba”  
“I don’t understand what-“  
“I think you understand perfectly”   
Glinda raised her eyebrow as she eyed up the green girl. Elphaba’s eyes widened in realisation.   
”You want me too...”  
”Yes.”  
”Upstairs?”  
”Of course.”  
Elphaba gulped, then nodded.  
”But only if you’re comfortable with it, I know it's a bit rushed.”   
Elphaba seemed to have lost her nerve altogether, her usually snarky manner replaced by one that was apprehensive and uncertain .  
“It’s my...my first time.”  
Glinda took a deep breath.  
”Mine too.”  
She knew that by being deflowered, she could risk a lot in the future. A political marriage could be spoiled by it. But with all her heart Glinda knew that if anyone was to deflower her, she wanted it to be Elphaba. She looked at the green girl for a response.  
”Okay. Let's make love.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes with a combination of nerves, excitement and passion. Then Glinda began to chuckle. It was all too much for her, and immaturity kicked in. Elphaba joined in with a mild snicker that rose to a wild cackle. Quickly, she grabbed Glinda’s arm, and they rushed up the stairs, out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or Kudos are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls get back and Glinda realises that confrontation with her family is inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone is doing well in quarantine! One benefit of the absurd situation we all find ourselves in, is that I have a lot of free time in my hands to write, so chapters may be finished quicker but I can't make any promises!

Hypocrites Chapter Seven

Elphaba stirred awake, with several hours until dawn. She had only slept a couple of hours, a result of the dull headache she had suffered. She took a deep breath, and with a soft grunt, opened her eyes. The bright lights of the room temporarily blinded her and she hissed. She felt a rustling against her chest and looked down, colour rushing to her cheeks as she recalled the events of the previous evening. 

She tried not to think much of the sex, though it had been astonishing. What had been more astonishing was the sudden surge of emotional capability Elphaba had felt. It was as if her emotions had been frozen in a block of ice, and throughout the night, that ice had thawed. The climax being, well...her climax. Feelings she had never felt so strongly before had been established in her, and for the first time in her life, Elphaba had known what it felt like to love and to be loved back in return. All thanks to Glinda Arduenna Upland. 

She thought of the afterglow, the way Glinda had caressed her hair, whispering softly into her ear, planting kisses all over her body and calming thoughts into her mind until she had drifted to sleep. Now Glinda lay asleep in her arms, wearing nothing but the corner of the bedsheet, her hair spread around her like a golden halo. 

Elphaba couldn't understand what a girl as beautiful as Glinda ever saw in her. Surely, a handsome man such as Oswald or Hershell was better suited for her grace? Elphaba didn't consider herself very special, and her green skin didn't help her in any way. 

She glanced over at the time and realised she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Where were Pfannee and Shenshen? Although she would have preferred to lie with Glinda for the rest of the day, she knew they needed to get out of the club. The hazy euphoria of the night had worn off, and they needed to face the reality of the situation. 

Thankfully, she had awoken early, as she did usually. They would have to leave the Blue Court and pretend they had spent the night separately in the neighbouring inn, where Shenshen had said she would be staying. She had run into Elphaba and Glinda as just before they had tried to make their escape upstairs, telling them she was tired and was going to reside in the inn. They had promised to join her later. At the time, Elphaba had been irritated at the hold-up, as she had been eager to get to the bed, but now she was grateful for it, as it meant she at least knew where one member of their party was. She suspected Pfannee would make her way to them eventually, but Elphaba was not going to make the effort to find her. 

Tenderly, she nudged Glinda awake. The blonde gave a light moan, before snuggling up closer to her chest.

”Glinda.” Elphaba whispered, slowly shifting away. Glinda grumbled before reaching over, attempting to entrap Elphaba in an embrace. Elphaba dodged her but squeaked as she caught herself from falling off the bed. Glinda opened her eyes to the sound of the noise, her eyes widened in shock and adoration. Elphaba was surprised at herself for being capable of making such a noise. 

”Elphaba, did you just squeak?” Glinda said, slowly sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. 

”I...I believe I did?” Elphaha replied, still rather astounded.

”That was the cutest little noise I have ever heard! Elphaba, I didn't know you had it in you!” The blonde then caught Elphaba by surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. 

”Well, if that's what it takes to wake you up in the morning, I suppose I shall have to practise my squeaking abilities”

”Talking of abilities, I had no ideas your abilities in bed are so...advanced!” Glinda said as she sat up tossing the bed sheet to the side. 

Elphaba flushed, partly from seeing Glinda naked again, and partly from the compliment.

“I...I try my best”

*

They quitted the Blue Court hastily, desperate not to be caught. When they arrived, they asked for two separate rooms in the inn, thankfully the innkeeper let them have the rooms without any questions, and they parted with a lingering kiss. 

Glinda lay awake in her room, her hands gently rested on her belly. Her head was reeling, and she was unable to get over the fact she had been deflowered by Elphaba several hours before. Witty, snarky, Elphaba, who had been just as desirable as she had hoped, when given some encouragement. At first, she had been a trembling mess, fumbling around clumsily, and Glinda had taken the lead. But as time had gone on, Elphaba had grown more confident, until she practically had Glinda at her mercy. She remembered the rough, aggressive manner that had taken a hold of Elphaba, but she also remembered that the green girl had been careful, and made sure Glinda was comfortable. 

Glinda also couldn't quite get to grips with the fact that the same person who quietly read her books and spent hours cooped up studying, could have been so  _hot_ . The Elphaba that had choked Glinda, with a wicked grin on her face as she recklessly wiped the sweat dripping down her brow differed so much from the Elphaba who hid behind her encyclopedias, barking at anyone who came close. Glinda was aroused just by thinking of it and was inclined to touch herself when the feeling hit her. Glancing over at the clock, she figured she had enough time until the green girl came to find her. As always, she thought of Elphaba. 

The green girl nursed a cup of Quadling red root tea, as she sat alone in the tavern of the inn. She had found Shenshen’s room and tried her best to pretend that she hadn’t seen Glinda since they had parted before going to their separate rooms in the evening. Thankfully, the girl had believed her, her mind had clearly been focused on Pfannee and her whereabouts. She had left hurriedly to go and find her,telling Elphaba to wait in the tavern, and if she could, find Glinda. 

After a few minutes she grew restless, so paid for her drink and left to find Glinda. She had the other girl’s spare key. When they had parted, Glinda had told her to wake her up in a few hours. As she reached the room, she wondered if she should knock. After getting no response, she opened the door. Glinda lay sprawled across the bed, in a deep sleep. As she moved over to wake her, Elphaba tried to ignore the fact that her panties lay discarded on the floor. She delicately sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly stroking the sleeping blonde’s hair until she awoke. 

”Elphie,” Glinda said with a warm smile, as she sat up. Elphaba leaned over and playfully lifted her out of the bed. Glinda wrapped her legs around Elphaba, cupping her face in one hand, the other running through her hair, and kissed her soundly. Elphaba was unaccustomed to so much physical affection but was quickly growing to like it. Some part of her felt absurdly guilty, but she pushed the feeling deep down within her. 

She wouldn’t let her usual scepticism get the better of her this time. 

*

It was precisely an hour to midday when the girls began the brief journey back to Glinda’s home. Pfannee acknowledged the others with a curt nod, and soon the science in the carriage shifted from an uncomfortable one to one that was slightly more relaxed. Glinda felt relief wash over her and fell back into gazing out of the window. 

The girls arrived back at Glinda’s home to a scene of bustling activity. The moment they exited the carriage, the Amas were upon them.

“Where have you been, girls?”

Glinda stepped forward, her usual charisma shining through.

”Oh Ama Clipp, Ama Vimp, did my parents not notify you of my telegram? No?” She said without waiting for a response.

“Well, you see, we felt that for our own safety and security that it would be best for us to stay overnight in an inn rather than take a carriage home in the middle of the night.”

The Amas grudgingly agreed, it did seem rather risky for a group of young unsupervised girls to be travelling alone at night. 

“Goddess knows what could've happened to us if we had been, I dare say, kidnapped? Even the Pertha Hills can be a strange place at night.”

“Very well Miss Glinda, it is good to see you safe and well. You do seem to have arrived at a very busy time, however. We have been notified of some ‘Midsummer Banquet ’ occurring today. Perhaps you know more?” 

Glinda gasped, almost staggering backwards. 

”Sweet Oz! It completely slipped my mind that it was today! My family’s roots were humble, they were farmers who never took the rich earth and plentiful sun for granted. The summer was very important to them, as it helped their crops to grow incredibly well. So every year it has been a tradition to hold a family banquet in celebration of the midsummer, and the fortune it provides. Goodness, we need to get ready!” 

And before the Amas could get another word in, the girls hurried off to their rooms, leaving the old ladies dazed for a moment, before they set off running off after them.

Up in their room, Glinda busted about haphazardly trying to select a dress. 

She had spent some talking to Shenshen and Pfannee about their dress choices and helping them in any way she could. The maids had drawn them baths, and Glinda had been able to boat an impressive collection of oils and soaps. 

Now, she was back to her room to sort herself out. She eventually decided on a light blue gown, which was easy on the eye and held elaborate detail upon closer inspection. She hurried into her own bath, letting herself finally indulge and relax for a while. 

When she got out she found that Elphaba had not moved, and instead of getting ready she was hunched over a book, writing furiously on some paper scrolls. 

”Elphaba” Glinda chided.

The green girl looked up sheepishly, guilt was written all over her face. Glinda found it the expression adorable and couldn't stay mad for long. Not that she was mad, to begin with. 

”What are you going to wear?”

Elphaba, still distracted by her book, rummaged through her trunk and found a random, frayed, black dress which she flung over onto the bed. 

”Oh for heaven's sake Elphaba you are not wearing that.”

”Why?”

”This is a formal occasion! You can't just turn up in an old dress!” 

”Perhaps I should wear my recently purchased suit?”

Glinda considered it for a moment. It would certainly appeal to her, and it was probably the most stylish thing Elphaba owned, even if it was tailored for a man. However the green girl fitted it well, and Glinda admitted that it complimented her own dress well. It would almost be as if they were dressing as a couple. However, it could raise questions among her conservative family. Nevertheless, she was convinced that Elphaba would find a snarky remark to counter any queries. 

”I suppose you could...”

Elphaba arched her back as she stood up, picking up the bag that held her newly purchased clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Glinda applied her make up as she waited for the green girl to be ready. It brought back memories of the night she had fallen in love with Elphaba, as she had eagerly awaited to see her in a dress. Elphaba cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, swinging the matching tawny bowtie in her hand. Glinda was still blown away by how good the green girl looked, even though it was the second time she had worn it. Glinda slowly strutted over to her, she knew she looked good, and from Elphaba’s flushing face, she could tell the other girl knew it. 

“Oh, what was it I called you in the changing rooms? Ah yes, Master Thropp. Well, Master Thropp, I believe you’ll need a mistress to accompany you tonight.” Glinda said, her voice dripping with seduction. Elphaba smiled, playing along with it.

“Yes, I believe I shall. Madame, will you accompany me to the Midsummer Banquet tonight?”

Glinda took the tie from Elphaba’s hands, wrapping it around her neck, and pulling her closer. 

“I shall” she whispered, raising an eyebrow. Elphaba held back a stifled snigger, unable to take it any longer. Their eyes met and Glinda let out a cackle, Elphaba joining in. They laughed heartily at their ridiculous act, neither of them able to take their seductive sides seriously. Elphaba picked Glinda up and spun her around. As Elphaba placed her back down, Glinda continued with her antics and used the bowtie still wrapped around Elphaba’s neck to pull her into a kiss. 

”I love you,” Glinda said, suddenly. She looked away shyly

Elphaba smiled, now confident she could say it back. 

”I love you too, Glinda”

As they lounged about in the foyer, family members began to arrive. Glinda smiled, welcoming them personally, even the older ones that she didn't remember. She also welcomed the new spouses and fiancees of her relatives. There was one family member, however, that Glinda was specifically looking forward to seeing. Her dear aunt Beffie. 

It had been Elphaba who had reminded Glinda of her, as they had gone for a walk prior to the banquet commencing. They had been looking at some of the portraits in the sports courts. Elphaba had been mesmerized by Beffie’s portrait, her aunt was strikingly beautiful, and her dark brown hair with icy blue eyes marked her out from the rest of the family. 

Elphaba had turned to her, enquiring as to whom it was. She said she had seen the painting the day before, and had wanted to ask Glinda about it, but hadn't remembered. Glinda had smiled as she told her about Beffie, her mother’s younger sister. Her mother was fairly young, in her forties, and Beffie was in her thirties, there was a rather large age gap. Bethania was her real name, but she disliked it greatly. She had been the aunt who had taken Glinda to that eye-opening library of sanctuary that had helped her to discover who she was, and who she loved. She had also been the owner of that questionable book,  _My love Nïyaha_ that had started it all. Glinda loved Beffie, at times even more than her own mother, whom of which certainly displayed her distaste at her sister.

Beffie wasn’t married, and for the past few years, it had become a heated debate between the sisters. Beffie claimed it was due to her love of the arts, and that she was always travelling someplace new to gather inspirations, yet Glinda wasn't so sure. Up until the past few years, Glinda hadn't thought much of the fact thatBeffie had willingly allowed her to roam the library, which had many items deemed improper by Gillikinese society. Beffie had even picked out a few books for herself on occasion. She had called it ”their little secret” and made Glinda promise not to tell anyone. As if Glinda would have ifBeffie hadn't said anything. 

She knew the obvious reason Beffie would take her to such a place, but still, she couldn't make such huge presumptions. It would certainly be nice to have an aunt who shared her struggles. Glinda signed, drawing her mind back to the other relatives. These people would certainly not accept Glinda, even though she loved them. 

She looked over at Pfannee and Shenshen. Up until recently, she had thought of them as the epitome of women. Perhaps more people struggled with their identity than they let on. Of course, there were moments when Glinda wished she could wish away her feelings for women. But she knew deep down that she wouldn't change herself if she had the chance. Somehow, she would figure it all out. 

Dreamlike fantasies of living in a secluded cottage with Elphaba as her partner lifted her spirits. Glinda could not imagine herself wedded to anyone else. Even if her father refused to ’give her away’ as the tradition went, she’d find away. 

Even if it meant betraying nearly everyone in the room. 

Sure enough, Beffie arrived. She looked happier than Glinda had seen her in a long time. Accompanying her was another young woman. Trying her best to not be caught, Glinda stared at the lady. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and although Glinda had feelings for Elphaba, her heart still fluttered as the woman caught her gaze and smiled at her. 

She had tawny brown hair, with matching eyes. She also possessed golden freckles which sat on her petite nose. She had a slim figure, but her curves were very noticeable. Too noticeable, Glinda mused to herself. She seemed to be distracting a couple of the men in the room as well. Glinda looked at the woman’s attire. She was wearing a light yellow dress, with flowers embroidered on the hem. She held an air of elegance and daintiness, that seemed to captivate the mind of all that looked upon her. Glinda wondered who she was, and why she was accompanying Beffie. 

She was broken out of her trance by Beffie tapping her on the shoulder. The lady looked as wonderful and young as ever, and she was wearing a dark blue gown that complimented her eyes extremely well. 

”Galinda! It has been too long.”

”Aunt Beffie! It's wonderful to see you again!” Glinda exclaimed, throwing her arms around her beloved relative, not even minding that her aunt had called her ‘Galinda’. She mentioned it to Beffie, flushing a bit with embarrassment and apologising. 

“No need to be sorry, my darling. I think it suits you better.” Beffie responded.

She introduced Elphaba, whom of which took an immediate liking towards her aunt, which was unusual. Glinda supposed Elphaba quietly admired that Beffie wouldn’t conform to her sister's traditions. She had seemed rather impressed when Glinda had told her earlier in the evening. 

Glinda then introduced Shenshen and Pfannee, and they were friendly as well, praising her for her youthful looks. The other woman, who Glinda had admired, joined them. The blonde admitted to herself that she felt rather nervous, through her stunning beauty, the woman came across as rather intimidating. She introduced herself as Sophelia, which seemed to make Elphaba perk up. 

“My aunt is called Sophelia as well, I always thought the name was rather...entrancing to speak.”

Sopehelia smiled at her before turning to Glinda. 

”You must be Galinda, your aunt has spoken very highly of you.”

Glinda blushed a rosy red colour as she smiled back.

“Thank you, but I pronounce my name as ‘Glinda’ now in memory of a fallen schoolmaster”

“I am sorry. What a sweet gesture. If I may ask, whatever happened to him?” she asked. Her voice was soft and her accent posh. Elphaba spoke in before Glinda could conjure up a response. 

“He was murdered. He was an Animal and...I guess you can fathom what might’ve provoked his sudden death.”

“Animal Banns” Sophelia replied, her voice suddenly low, and dripping with disgust. 

Before anyone could say anymore, they were being called to the feast and were caught amongst a bustle of relatives heading to the dining room. They sat down at their designated places. Glinda had helped to organise places, several days before and was able to get Elphaba next to her, with Pfannee and Shenshen opposite. Her mother sat on her other side, her father at the head of the table. She had also managed to get Beffie near her, opposite her mother, somebody pulled up a chair for next to her for Sophelia. There was talk of rooming and sleeping arrangements, as a few of Glinda’s relatives, including Beffie, were choosing to stay the night before leaving in the morning. Glinda chatted good-naturedly to Elphaba, slyly slipping her hand under the table to rest it on the green girl’s. Elphaba realised instantly and squeezed it tightly. There was a sudden silence as Glinda’s father stood up to give his speech.

“My dear family, friends and of course new members.”

There was a warm smile aimed at the newlyweds, and a couple of people beamed at the newborn baby of one of Glinda’s cousins. 

”We are gathered here, as we do so each year to celebrate the Midsummer, and the prosperity it has given our family. I am so grateful for all of you and the fact that you made the effort to join me. Every year, I have a principle I talk about, and this year, owing to all the new couples I see before me, I decided that the most fitting principle...is the principle of love.”

Glinda quickly glanced over at Beffie, who stirred uncomfortably. She then stole a peek at Elphaba and squeezed her hand tighter.

“Love is the foundation of all life. The unity of a man and woman completes and creates life itself and without it one cannon function. My love is bestowed to my darling wife, and my beautiful daughter, Glinda. I hope one day she will find a love of her own.A charming husband who I can share a chuckle with over a nice glass of whiskey.”

There was a burst of general laughter from the table and as many people turned to look at Glinda, she sharply pulled her hand away from Elphaba’s. She blushed, a sense of embarrassment and anger caused her chest to tighten. How she longed to pull Elphaba into a kiss in front of all of them, prove to them that the fantasy her father was conjuring up couldn’t and wouldn’t happen. She hated the situation that she was trapped in. Her version of love was a world away from her parents’ ideas. 

“I long for her to bear me some lovely grandchildren, so if anyone knows a young man looking for a gorgeous young woman with brains to match, please do let me know.”

Once again, the table chuckled, with the exception of a few that included her friends, Beffie and Sophelia. 

”She claims that she wants to focus on her studies, but really, we all know that any reasonable man would prefer beauty over brains any day. I don't see why she bothers with education, I highly doubt she will need it.”

Glinda could feel tears threatening to slip from her eyes. Elphaba grabbed her hand squeezing it tight and giving the message that Glinda wanted and needed to hear :

_I’m here._

Glinda was not some item to be given away, yet her father advertising her like an item on the market made Glinda feel as if she meant nothing, and that she served no purpose but to pleasure a man. Yet she thought about the magical evening she had shared with Elphaba, and it soothed the aching in her heart. Beffie caught her eye and gave her a look and Glinda instantly picked up what it meant; Beffie wanted to talk to her later. 

She ignored the rest of the speech, and entertained herself by letting her hand rub slowly against Elphaba’s thigh, and watching the green girl hold back a whimper. It felt food to know she was defying her father, even if he couldn't see it. After a while, Elphaba lifted her hand and placed it to the side, before indicating to Glinda’s father. Glinda clapped slowly and with satire, realising her fathers speech was finished. She wouldn't let him get away with this. 

As she realised that her chance to speak up was slipping away, she became possessed by a sudden fury, and abruptly stood up. The table went quiet as she looked up and stared her father down. 

“Thank you for such a,  _wonderful_ speech...father,” she said, a delicate sneer in her voice. Her father nodded curtly, a threatening glimmer in his eye.

”Let the banquet begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated as they give me the motivation to keep writing and constructive criticism is always very helpful! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glinda confides in her aunt, and discovers there is more to her than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The next chapter will be the final one in this fic however I will be staring a new one which is I am calling the Gelphie Cottagecore AU. I hope many of you will read it, as I am very excited to start it! More info is available here https://bachoff-clod.tumblr.com/post/615832108026494976/hey-all-now-that-my-latest-fic-hypocrites-is

The banquet began, as the food was brought out by the servant, directed by the butler, who was called Aernald. Glinda sat with her head in her hand and with nothing in her mind but pure resentment of her father. He had left his place to go speak with some of the men at the other end of the table, relieving the hostile tension that had been in the air. She still couldn’t quite believe he had been so misogynistic, so  _condescending_ . Even if she had been interested in a husband, she still would not have found his behaviour acceptable. The fact she knew that she would never be able to comply with his ideas made it so much worse. She loved a woman, and that woman was her world. 

She gazed with adoration as Elphaba loaded vegetables and baked potatoes onto her plate. She then turned to Glinda, her voice low and hushed. 

”Do you know if this meat is Animal?” 

Glinda sighed before answering. 

”With the way my family acts, I couldn’t be sure. I’ll check with the Aernald, the butler.” 

She called him over and asked him to check with the cook. When he was gone, she turned back to Elphaba.

“I wouldn’t risk it, just to be safe. I might not even eat it myself.” Elphaba smiled, and if looked as if she wanted to hug her, but for the sake of Glinda’s whole family being there, she did not. 

However, Aernald returned with a signed document that proved that the meat, was in fact, not Animal and that they had bought it from a trusted supplier. Elphaba checked the document thoroughly before she tentatively placed a few pieces of meat on her plate. Glinda smiled, as she thanked Aernald for his kindness, and she too filled her plate with food.

Her mother turned to her suddenly.

”Glinda, darling, are you alright? You seem a bit...downcast.”

”I am fine, momsie. It's just that popsicle’s speech was a bit...shocking and quite frankly quite inappropriate, don't you think?”

”My dear, he was only joking! After all, do you not want a nice husband?”

Before Glinda could answer, Aunt Beffie cut in.

”I agree with Glinda, Larena, Highmuster’s speech was a bit ludicrous.”

”Well perhaps, Bethania, you find the speech offensive because you know that it much of it could be guidance to you.” 

Beffie narrowed her eyes. 

”No Larena, nothing can justify what he said. And we both know that I refuse to be guided by some traditional...drivel.”

There was a tense silence as Larena leaned forward. Glinda sipped her drink, refusing to make eye contact with either woman. Abruptly, her mother turned to her. 

”Glinda, I forgot to inform you, your aunt will be staying with us for a while, as she got kicked out of her lodgings. I'm sure she can explain why.”

Beffie blushed a bright red colour, as Larena stared at her. Rather unexpectedly, Sophelia spoke up. 

”She...we couldn’t afford our rent. I never told you Glinda, I’m a model for your aunt’s portraits and sculptures but I’m also her good friend, and we decided that it would be rather pleasant for us to live together for the time being. However, work is difficult to come by, so we were forced to move out. It is so kind of your parents to let us stay here.” 

Sophelia flashed a gentle smile, and Glinda looked away shyly. Larena, however, was not swayed by Sophelia’s charm and simply nodded. 

“Don’t think of it, however, I still do question why someone as charming as you... associates yourself with my mess of a sister.”

Beffie made a noise similar to a growl, as she took a swig of her drink.

”You know darn well why Larena”

The table became quieter as Larena slammed down the serving spoon she was holding. Glinda gulped, suddenly afraid for Beffie. 

”I know what you’re up to, you shameless deviant.” Larena muttered. 

“Momsie!” Glinda snapped. The table was shocked into silence. Beffie struggled to hold back tears, and Sophelia let out a slight gasp.

”Oh don't you act surprised, we all know you're in on it.”

Sophelia narrowed her eyes.

”Ma’am, I know nothing of the sort.” 

”And how can I be so sure of that?”

Sophelia took a deep breath before proceeding.

”I am to be married in the autumn, in a month or so in fact.”

”Larena, what is going on?” said Glinda’s grandmother, Larena and Beffie’s mother. Glinda watched the two women. Beffie had a panicked look in her eyes, seeming desperate for Larena not to say anything. Larena looked conflicted, unsure of what to do now that she actually had the power to do so. 

Larena’s face hardened as she opened her mouth to speak but before she could Beffie let out a muffled sob. Instantly, something resembling guilt took the place of resentment. 

”Bethania...has been finding it difficult to get work and I've been too hard on her about it. It’s nothing really Mother.”

Glinda’s grandmother nodded, and nothing more was said on the matter.

*

The rest of the banquet passed in a blur. Beffie excused herself to use the bathroom, and soon the conversations shifted to topics other than the abrupt dispute. Glinda gossiped with Pfannee for a bit, and Shenshen got involved as well after a while. Elphaba conversed with Sophelia about political business and 

her views of current issues. 

Soon the table was cleared, and everyone headed to the games room. The men played a game of poker, while the women gossiped and sat to the side. Beffie, who had never cared much for gossip, took the opportunity to seek out Sophelia. She sat rigid with distaste amongst a cluster of young men attempting to woo her until she abruptly stood up. 

”I have a suitor.” she snapped at them.

The men cleared off, and Sophelia made her way to Beffie. They left the room and found a quiet corner of the veranda. It was already dark outside, but the hot summer air made the setting pleasant for conversation. They didn't speak. Beffie gently took Sophelia’s hand. 

”I am sorry you had to deal with my family tonight.”

“I am sorry you had to deal with them every day.”

Beffie gave a weak smile. 

“I couldn’t, that’s why I ostracized myself.”

Sophelia gave a small chuckle in response, but there was undeniable tension between them. They walked into the garden and found a beach by the pond. Beffie subtly brushed against Sophelia as she sat down. The sky was starlit, and Beffie internally made note of the different constellations she saw. She’d point them out to Sophelia when the tension had arisen. The smell of the flowers seemed tropical to her, perhaps that was what time spent living in the Glikkus did to one. She hadn't disclosed her location to anyone, in fear of being searched for. 

She did admit she missed her home. When she was younger, she had enjoyed the companionship of her sister. Back when she was lighthearted and carefree. Too young to have to worry about courtship or affairs. Then, of course, she had grown and so had the fear. It had all been too much. She had been forced to leave, not by her family but by herself. Each year that went by was another year that she avoided marriage. Soon people had grown suspicious and wondered when it would happen. 

The truth was, it would never happen. 

Beffie wondered how Larena had been able to label her a deviant. She had never declared openly anything that could be given her any notion of what went on in her private life. Nevertheless, it stung because it was a valid accusation. It hurt that her sister's view of love differed so much from her own. She knew that if Larena and the rest of her family knew the truth, she would be disowned. 

What hurt the most, however, was that her niece would almost certainly have to go through the same hardship. Although she had never asked, she had been suspicious of the fact that Glinda was rather enthusiastic for homoerotic material. She had taken her to an old library when she had noticed Glinda prying around her own personal collection. And although she had avoided intense conflict with Larena, Glinda would not be able to get off as easily as her. 

”You are angry.” Sophelia quietly pointed out, breaking Beffie out of her thoughts. Beffie turned to her and slowly nodded.

”You are angry with me, not your family.” Sophelia continued. Beffie said nothing. It pained her to see Sophelia’s guilt, but she was unsure of what to say to about confrontation. Sooner or later, the topic of Sophelia’s engagement would need to be brought up. Sophelia looked at her for and answered. 

“I cannot deny that.” Beffie finally replied. The other woman nodded.

“It’s to do with my betrothal, I presume.” Beffie’s chest tightened, and she felt the corners of her eyes grow hot, a sign of tears. 

“Yes.”

Sophelia’s eyes looked wet as she stared ahead.

”We both know there is nothing I can do.”

”You’ve never even met him.”

”I know.”

They sat in silence, Beffie could hear Sophelia’s sniffles.

“So this is what agony feels like.”

Sophelia softly rested her head against her shoulder. Beffie could feel her shivering slightly. 

”The best things must come to an end, my beloved.”

Beffie kissed her head with affection as she continued. 

”I shall write to you, every so often.”

“And visit me?”

“I think the memory of me would be better. Seeing me again would only bring you regret and remorse. But I will write to you so that you do not forget me.” 

Sophelia nodded. 

“I fear that you are correct.”

“Aren’t I always?”

The two women shared a chuckle, and that Sophelia gazed up at Beffie.

She was so close to Sophelia’s face that she could smell the rosy perfume when suddenly Sophelia’s mouth was on hers. Beffie gently pinned Sophelia to the bench and continued to kiss her. It was no unfamiliar feeling, yet this seemed to be a kiss of farewell and desperation. Tears mingled in with the kiss, and Beffie could taste their saltiness. She pulled away, holding Sophelia close to her and rocking gently. 

Minutes passed as they sat in peaceful silence. Beffie stroked Sophelia’s gorgeous hair and kissed her all over.Unexpectedly, the other woman began to sob loudly into Beffie’s chest. It was an unpleasant sensation, Sophelia wept for the loss of love, the involuntary life she was to lead and the end of all things pleasant. Her wails became more anguished, and she clung onto Beffie for she knew that this was goodbye. 

Beffie soothed her as best as she could, cradling her with trembling hands. She too was at risk of crying but that would only make matters worse. After a while, Sophelia went quiet. They got up from the bench, not able to remain there any longer, and made their way back to the house.

”Could we sneak up to one of the rooms? I need to...sort myself out.”

”Of course. Follow me, I know a more discreet entrance.”

Just as they arrived at the door, Sophelia stopped her. 

”Beffie?”

”What is it?” 

“I wrote to my family of you, I told them you were a painter. They want you to paint my wedding portrait. Will you do it?” 

“Perhaps.”

”Will you even attend the wedding?”

Beffie took a moment to consider.

”Perhaps.”

*

Glinda caught a glimpse of Beffie and Sophelia re-entering the games room. They had been gone for a while now, and she had begun to grow curious. Sophelia had a hardened look on her face, as she daintily made her way across the room...towards Glinda. Beffie followed her, a tired smile on her face. 

”Hello, sweetheart.” Beffie said as she sat down, yet there was little enthusiasm in her voice. Glinda gave her a grin but found nothing to say. They sat in silence, Sophelia played with her hair, and Beffie watched the others in the room with mild curiosity. 

Elphaba was talking to some old women, who seemed to be encouraging her to do something. Glinda listened in to hear what was going on but quickly lost interest. She turned to Sophelia.

”Well, congratulations on your engagement. I'm sure you are very excited.”

Sophelia and Beffie shared a look. All of a sudden, Glinda became aware of Sophelia’s red cheeks and slightly puffy eyes. She wondered what had happened to cause for her state of distress.

”It wasn't actually my decision, I’ve never even met my fiancee. I left my family shortly after the marriage was announced for a respite, one of the terms of the marriage. Beffie is an old schoolmate of mine, and I happened to run into her on my journey. I've been staying with her ever since, but I must return to my family soon.” 

As they talked, Sophelia gradually began to curl an arm around Beffie. Glinda attempted to hold back a smirk. She glanced back over at Elphaba, who was still conversing with the ladies. Surprisingly, Pfannee had joined her and was shyly wringing her hands. Elphaba turned to her. 

Glinda turned back to Beffie and Sophelia. They were gazing into each other’s eyes with dreamy smiles. Glinda stifled a laugh, but it was in vain. The other two women snapped out of their daze and turned to look at Glinda with guilty faces. Glinda giggled as she reassured them it was alright. However, Beffie still seemed panicked as the three of them left the room for a more private discussion.

*

Up in Glinda’s room, Beffie and Sophelia perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed with Glinda standing in front of them, like a pair of disobedient schoolgirls being chided by a teacher. Glinda found the situation amusing, both women were blushing furiously. 

”Well, I suppose I would ask you what is going on between the two of you but your rather unsubtle flirtations leave me with all I need to know.”

Neither Beffie nor Sophelia said anything. Glinda continued.

“Of course, I don’t see any problem with it, but it would be quite the scandal if these news reached other ears?”

Beffie narrowed her eyes. 

“You...won’t tell anyone, will you? After all, it was I who took you to those libraries all those years ago, I who put a lot at risk to do so. I never inquired as to why you would want to go to a place like that, or why you chose the books that you did.”

Glinda smiled weakly, feeling her heart flutter. 

“Of course I won’t tell anyone, but only if you tell me everything.”

And so they did. Beffie and Sophelia recalled the earliest memories of her attraction to each other at university. They had been intimate with each other only once before they had graduated and thought no more of it.However, their untimely reunion, when Sopehlia had run into Beffie on her respite, had ignited their passions for each other, and their affair had begun. 

”And now that Sophelia is to be married, our relationship will be over as quickly as it started.” concluded Beffie. All the amusement that Glinda had been feeling prior to the recount had been sucked from her. Her heart ached for the two women and their tragic love story that simply just wasn’t meant to be. It also served as a wake-up call and made her fearful for her own relationship with Elphaba. In a few years, they could find themselves in a similar situation as Beffie and Sophelia. She couldn’t imagine being forced to leave Elphaba for someone else.But this wasn’t about her. 

“I...I am so sorry. It must be so hard for you to leave each other.” 

Sophelia nodded, her cheeks growing a rosy colour as Beffie took her hand.

“Well, we do have a little while left together, we ought to make the most of it.”

Glinda smiled as she gave Beffie a hug. 

“Of course. Why don’t you accompany to the annual fair at Wellsmore Lake? My friends and I are going tomorrow but you don’t need to stay with us, you could go off on your own.”

“That does sound nice, perhaps we will now that we are staying at your house” 

Before they could discuss the idea any more, a loud cheer went up from the games room and Glinda gave Beffie a puzzled look. 

“I think we should return to the games room, someone may have noticed our absence by now. Besides, I would like to see what is causing all that commotion.” Sophelia Swiss’s she stood up. 

As they made their way back to the games room, Glinda became aware of a woman singing. Her voice was rather unique, but enticing none the less. She could also hear someone playing the piano. Glinda wondered who it was, and if they were the reason there had been such an uproar. She pushed past the heavy oak doors and into the room. Her eyes widened with surprise as she recognised the singer as Elphaba. 

She had never heard the green girl sing but had always wondered what her voice was like. It was admittedly, not perfect, but Glinda still felt the flutters of appreciation and passion that a good singer was able to bring out in people. Pfannee was playing the piano, and quietly singing in the harmonies for the song, which appeared to be some sort of hymn. Elphaba had mentioned that her father was a unionist minister, perhaps she had been required to sing for the services.

Glinda wasn't religious and so wasn't quite sure what hymns were actually supposed to achieve, but she could appreciate the musical side of them. She turned to the rest of her family and saw their gleeful expressions. She remembered seeing some of the older women encouraging Elphaba to do something prior to her exit, now she realised that they had wanted her to sing. Glinda was surprised that Elphaba had taken up the offer but Glinda was pleased she had. Elphaba had an ethereal quality about her, and her singing only enhanced the otherworldly sensations that she possessed. 

Suddenly, Glinda’s cousin hurried up to Elphaba. The green girl stopped abruptly and turned to her. They conversed shortly and after a while, Pfannee began to play an alluring chord sequence. Glinda recognised the song, it was often reserved for bars and cabarets. She had enjoyed playing that sort of music when she was younger and alone in her room.Elphaba’s voice became slower and more sultry, as she changed to match Pfannee’s playing. As the song played on, Glinda found herself mesmerized by Elphaba. She was unable to look away, and when the green girl caught her eye to wink at her, Glinda could've swooned on the spot. 

Elphaba gave her a smirk, before singing the final verse. Glinda felt her cheeks grow warm and her heart thumped against her chest. Her mind began to conjure up ideas of how to show Elphaba gratitude for the singing later when Beffie yanked her arm and pulled her back. 

Irritation rapidly took the place of her desire as she turned to glare at Beffie. But before she could say anything, the other woman scolded her. 

”What in Oz are you doing? You've been staring like a fool for the last few minutes! ” Beffie looked rather alarmed, and by the looks of it, several other family members were feeling the same way. 

Glinda felt shame flood her face, as Beffie led her over to a corner of the room. They sat in silence. 

”Well...aren’t you going to say anything? A lot of people noticed your little spectacle.” Beffie finally said in a scolding tone. “You were practically drooling.” 

Glinda had never felt so embarrassed in her life. A few people were still glancing in her direction, although Elphaba hadn’t seemed to notice and was still singing. 

“I...wasn’t doing anything! The only people who are here are my family, who could I be, as you put it, ‘drooling’ over?” 

Beffie raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at Elphaba, who was running a hand through her hair and. The green girl noticed her and gave her a playful smirk. That, combined with the thoughts that had been in her mind prior to the incident, was enough to get Glinda blushing again. She couldn’t meet Beffie’s eye and looked away shyly. 

”Well...I did have my suspicions about you and her. Especially after all those years of taking you to that library.” 

Glinda looked down sheepishly, a tugging feeling in her chest. She had never spoken to anyone about her attraction to women, and as a result of bottling up her feelings for so many years, she was practically unable to speak about the matter. She gave a tense nod and shuffled away from her aunt. 

”I don't want it to talk about it, Aunt Beffie.”

”Wait...Glinda, I know it will be hard for you...and her, but if you hide away your struggles, you will spend your life living in fear and misery. Of all the people you could confide in, we both know that I am the best option. Please consider talking to me about your troubles, I will always be here to listen.”

”Thank you, Aunt Beffie.” Glinda said as she got up to leave. The older woman simply smiled. Beffie watched Glinda walk up to Elphaba, who had finished singing, and give her a shy smile and rather discreetly take her hand. She then observed as Glinda and her friends left the room. The banquet was drawing to a close, and Beffie decided to retire to bed with Sophelia. She hoped that her niece would be able to sort things out. She was all too familiar with the pains of young love, and forbidden love at that. No matter what, Beffie knew she would stand by Glinda’s side.

It would be hypocritical not to. 

* 

Shenshen and Pfannee stood on the balcony of their room. The view, even though it was dark, was rather incredible. The Pertha hills glimmered in the moonlight, and the stars twinkled above them, like salt sprinkled on a black tablecloth. They had changed for bed, yet neither could sleep. Pfannee turned to Shenshen, the usual mischievous glint in her eye dulled. 

”We haven't talked about the Blue Court. The argument we had in that bathroom.”

”We also haven't talked about the fact you slept with Arlen, Pfannee.” Shenshen said an irritated tone. 

”So what? What does it matter to you?” Pfannne shot back. Shenshen sighed, as she rubbed her forehead. 

”Nothing, it just has you not considered that it was reckless? You barely know the man, yet you slept with him? That is rather improper” 

”We have slept with each other, for Oz’s sake and yet you lecture me about being improper and delving into relationships? You have been pursuing a relationship with me!” 

”I thought that our occasional sex meant nothing to you, Pfannee. I thought I was just a way to let off steam, and that there was nothing between us.” Shenshen said, rising anger in her voice. ”I don't want to pursue anything with you! You cannot keep using me for convenience, it's selfish and I want no part in it anymore.” 

”Well if you're going to get so offended over such a little manner, it clearly shows you won't be able to have a relationship with anyone!” Pfannne snarled, giving a nasty smirk. 

”You don't understand the first thing about a relationship, Pfannee! I loomed other people and I see the genuine love and affection they have for each other. Do you show that to anyone?” 

”Well, I am not looking for something serious. You know that people can have sex without falling in love?”

Shenshen stormed off, unable to deal with the conversation any longer. She got into the bed, letting the silky sheets envelop her as she picked up a book. It was a light-hearted romance novel, gifted to her by Milla. How she missed the other girl. 

After reading for about half an hour or so, Pfannnee re-entered the room with a look of embarrassment and sheepishness. She came and sat beside Shenshen. 

“I’m sorry, Shenshen. We should have never started this relationship, I can see how straining it was on you, whereas I thought little of it.”

Shenshen sniffed. It was not a perfect apology but quite frankly she was too tired to continue the argument and was willing to accept it. She was exhausted and desperate to get a good night’s sleep. Her night at the inn had not been comfortable, and she could feel her eyes closing. 

”I forgive you Pfannee. I am also sorry for the things I said.” 

”It is alright, a lot of it was true.”

“No, I was too harsh on you,” Shenshen mumbled as she nestled into her pillow. “It’s just that when I look at Elphaba and Glinda, I see what ta perfect relationship they have. You can see just how much they love each other.” 

“Shenny...what did you say? Elphaba and Glinda? In love? I knew there was something up with those two!”

Shenshen’s eyes snapped wide open as she gasped. Sweet Oz, she had forgotten that Pfannee did not know of Elphaba and Glinda’s relationship. 

“Pfannee I..” helpless to deny the secret any longer she let out a loud groan. 

Elphaba was going to  _kill_ her. That is, if Glinda didn't find out first. 


End file.
